Vergib mir, ich liebe dich
by Mrs. Tolkien
Summary: Eine Liebe ohne Zukunft... Legolas und Aragorn lieben sich, doch die Gesetze Mittelerdes stehen zwischen ihnen. Chapter12 ist endlich fertig. Danke an alle treuen Leser und Betaleser!
1. Nur Gefühle

**Disclaimer: **Na, was soll man dazu noch sagen... Es handelt sich hierbei um Slash und das Pairing ist Aragorn/Legolas. Die Personen und so gehören alle Tolkien, ich hab sie hier nur geliehen. Tut mir Leid, ich kann nicht gut Disclaimers schreiben. Ich hoffe natürlich dass die Geschichte euch gefällt und ihr mir im Gegenzug fleißig Reviews schreibt. Also haltet euch lieber nicht mit dem Disclaimer auf...

**Inhalt:** Legolas und Aragorn lieben sich, doch die Gesetze Mittelerdes verbieten ihre Gefühle. Schließlich verlassen sie ihre Heimat aus Sehnsucht zu dem jeweils anderen und finden in Bree zueinander. Doch eine Gruppe Elben aus dem Düsterwald ist ihnen unter Thranduils Befehl auf den Fersen...

**Produkthinweise:** Es handelt sich hierbei um Slash (Aragorn/Legolas) und wem das nicht zuspricht, sollte vielleicht lieber was anderes lesen… allen anderen rate ich es zu lesen und mir dann ein Review zu schreiben lieb guck

**Vergib mir, ich liebe dich **

**Chapter1:Nur Gefühle**

Die Jahreszeiten wechselten. Der Winter verging und man sah es in ganz Mittelerde. Besonders in Lothlórien sah man die Veränderung.

Die goldenen Blätter der Bäume hatten wieder die Farbe von herrlichem Grün angenommen, die Luft schien von einer leisen Musik erfüllt zu sein. Obwohl die Musik nicht wirklich da war, glaubte man doch, sie zu hören. Vielleicht war es das leise Rauschen des warmen Sommerwindes das sich mit dem Zwitschern der Vögel und den wunderbar klingenden Worten der Elben vermischte.

Der Düsterwald, östlich des Nebelgebirges, wurde nicht als eine so große Pracht empfunden wie Lórien. Aber auch dort spürte man das Verschwinden der kalten Jahreszeit. Jedenfalls die meisten.

Denn manche, so schien es auf den ersten Blick, bemerkten die Verwandlung der Welt gar nicht. Denn, so schön sie auch ist, wer traurig oder wütend ist, oder irgendetwas in dieser Form, hat einen Schleier vor Augen, der die ganze Welt grau erscheinen lässt. Natürlich waren es nicht viele. Eigentlich waren es genau zwei. Der Eine befand sich zu Beginn des Sommers in Bruchtal, weitentfernt des Waldes, doch genau dort befand sich der andere. Legolas, Prinz aus Düsterwald und Aragorn, ein einfacher Waldläufer. Er befand sich in Bruchtal. Beide schienen die ganze Zeit abseits zu sein, nicht wirklich dort, wo man sie sah. Sie wussten nicht, dass der jeweils andere, so ähnliche Gedanken hatte, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Damals, nach Ende des Ringkrieges. Als die Gefährten sich trennten.

**Bruchtal, Aragorns Part  
**Mein Herz ist schwer. Es ist erdrückend. Die ganze Welt scheint auf mir zu lasten.

Es ist Sommer, aber ich glaube ich habe es bis heute nicht gemerkt. Ich weiß nicht was in letzter Zeit nicht mit mir stimmt, aber ich habe das Gefühl dass die Luft um mich herum mich erstickt. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Gefährten des Ringes sich voneinander trennten. Ich erinnere mich. Es war schwer sie zu verlassen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fand ich Legolas Blick. Doch damals bedeutete es mir nichts. Erst Tage später wurde mir schmerzhaft bewusst, dass wir uns niemals wieder sehen würden. Bis jetzt habe ich die Vermutung mit der ich meine Gefühle mit Legolas in Verbindung bringe missachtet. Aber von Tag zu Tag wird es offensichtlicher. Auch Arwen muss gemerkt habe, was mit mir los ist. Und es ist wahr. Ich habe keine liebe mehr für sie empfunden. Nun hat sie Bruchtal verlassen. Elrond will mir nicht sagen, wo sie ist, ich glaube das sie nun doch in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt ist. Sollte dies der Fall sein, werde ich auch sie niemals wieder sehen. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht der Verlust von Arwen ist, der mich so depressiv stimmt.

**Düsterwald, Legolas Part**  
Ich fühle mich nicht mehr dort, wo ich mich wirklich befinde. Wie in einem Traum gefangen, in einem nicht enden wollenden Gedanken der meine Sinne benebelt und mich unfähig macht, etwas anderes als ihn wahrzunehmen. So merkte ich nicht, wie sich der Wald mit der Zeit änderte, seit ich wieder hier bin. Zwar hätte ich es sehen müssen, aber ich fühlte mich so schwach. Unfähig etwas zu merken. Ich glaube, ich bin der einzige hier der den Übergang von Sommer und Winter verpasst hat. Ich habe das Gefühl das mir etwas fehlt. Aber ich weiß nicht was.

Ich wandere herum wie ein Gespenst. Ich kann nur noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Aragorn, immer wieder. Es ist als wäre mein Kopf unzugänglich für alles andere.

Und ich kann es nicht verstehen. Zur Zeit der Gefährten war ich ihm so nahe, ohne es wirklich zu schätzen zu wissen. Und dann, als ich hierher zurückkehrte, habe ich begriffen, dass ich ihm nun nie mehr so nah sein würde. Und diese Erkenntnis will ich nicht hinnehmen. Als ich mich von ihm verabschiedete, fing ich für wenige Sekunden seinen Blick auf. Und mit jedem Tag wuchs mein Wunsch ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen und diesen Augenblick zu wiederholen. Ich versuche ihn mir vorzustellen, seine Augen, seinen Körper. Den letzten Blick von ihm, der nur wenige Sekunden dauerte, aber in meinen Augen wie Feuer brannte. Ich erinnere mich, dass er lächelte als er sich umdrehte, um fortzugehen.

Ich frage mich, was er fühlt, wenn er an mich denkt. Ist es derselbe Wunsch? Dasselbe Verlangen? Wohl kaum. Ich bin sicher, seine Gefühle für mich, sind unverändert. Doch ich weiß ja nicht, wie sie waren.

Kann ich es mir eingestehen? Das, was ich fühle? Nein. Ich darf es nicht. Ich kann es nicht. Aber ich kann es auch nicht ignorieren. Dazu bin ich zu schwach. Aragorn... würdest du mir verzeihen, wenn du wüsstest, was ich denke?

Legolas erhob sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er nun schon über eine Stunde gesessen und aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Unschlüssig blieb er im Raum stehen. Ein warmer Sommerwind wehte durch das Fenster und durch seine hellen Haare. Er schloss die Augen.

Täglich wuchs sein Verlangen nach Aragorn, täglich wuchs das Loch, das dieser hinterlassen hatte, als sich ihre Wege trennten. Legolas wusste, dass es verboten war so zu fühlen, streng verboten. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum er in letzter Zeit so oft die Einsamkeit suchte. Furcht. Furcht, jemand könnte alles erfahren. Das würde nicht nur ihm Schwierigkeiten bringen, sondern auch Aragorn. Legolas war sich zwar sicher, das Aragorn ihn weiterhin nur als Freund sah, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, das ihm etwas geschah, seinetwegen.

Er konnte es nicht.

Wenn man über den kurzen Bergpass kam, sah man als erstes nur einen Wasserfall. Von fast allen Stellen in Bruchtal konnte man ihn sehen. So auch von dem Fenster in einem kleinen Zimmer im Hause Elronds, welches im Moment bewohnt war von Aragorn. Lange würde er nicht bleiben, er wollte schon morgen aufbrechen und gen Westen reiten. Nichts hielt ihn hier. Weder Arwen, noch sonst jemand. Arwen war ja sowieso fort. Wieso machte ihm das nichts aus? Ständig hatte er sich das gefragt. Er hatte Arwen doch einmal geliebt... war das wirklich Vergangenheit? Wusste er mit Bestimmtheit dass es so war? Ja. Er hatte vielleicht gedacht, er würde sie lieben, aber das tat er nicht. Schon längere Zeit nicht, aber nie hatte er auch nur im Traum daran gedacht dass sie ihm so egal war, wie er es jetzt spürte.

Jeder Versuch, herauszufinden warum jeder Gedanke an Arwen ihm vorkam wie ein Gedanke an etwas so alltägliches, etwas was man vergessen konnte, scheiterte. Und mit jedem Versuch, wurde er sich sicherer zu wissen, warum er so gefühllos an sie denken konnte. Doch eingestehen konnte er sich dies nicht. Sicher, er wollte sie eigentlich nicht vergessen, aber er wusste dass sie diesen speziellen Platz in seinem Herzen verlassen hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte durch das kleine Zimmer. Auf einem Schemel neben dem Bett, etwa in der Mitte des Raumes, lag die Blattbrosche aus Lothlórien. Sie war ein Geschenk Galadriels gewesen, jeder der Gefährten hatte eine erhalten.

Ein Bild flackerte in seinem Kopf auf, unscharf. Lórien. Das Bild von Galadriel und Celeborn wurde unscharf, die Umrisse des goldenen Waldes veränderten sich ins unerkenntliche. Aragorn schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf die Erinnerung zu konzentrieren.

Der schwache Umriss von Lórien verblasste. Deutlich wurde die Erinnerung an den letzten Augenblick an dem die Gefährten vereint gewesen waren. Als sie auseinander gegangen waren hatten sich die Blicke von Aragorn und Legolas getroffen, für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, wie schön Legolas doch war. In Aragorn wuchs der Wunsch den Moment des letzten Blickes noch einmal zu erleben. Und dann nicht fortzugehen. Stehen zu bleiben und den Blick nicht zu beenden. Dort zu bleiben.

Für immer.

3


	2. Schicksal

**Disclaimer:** Immernoch alles von Tolkien, nichts von mir… eigentlich hat sich nichts geändert.  
**Enemy:** Hast du echt gedacht, ich würde dir eine Zeile widmen? Danke fürs Beta.

Chapter2: Schicksal 

**Legolas Part**  
Ich sehe dich in meinen Träumen. Deine herrlichen Augen, voller Kraft, Mut, Leidenschaft. Ich will dir sagen was ich fühle. Doch selbst wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu hätte, würde ich kein Wort sprechen können.

Der Blick aus dem Fenster, der starre Blick ohne Gefühle, ohne Ausdruck im Gesicht, wird immer alltäglicher.

Sie fangen an Verdacht zu schöpfen. Jedenfalls glaube ich das. Ich bin in der Einsamkeit gefangen. Es sind viele, die es bemerken. Mein Vater fragte mich oft, warum. Doch ich habe ihm nie geantwortet. Wenn doch, so habe ich gelogen.

Er glaubt mir nicht, sagt ich sei noch nie so schweigsam gewesen, würde doch sonst nicht so die Einsamkeit suchen. Ob er spürt was ich denke? Er weiß dass ich mich erst veränderte, als ich die Gefährten verließ. Wenn er mich ansieht, ist sein Blick wie Eis.

Ich will mir nicht ausmalen was er tun würde, wenn er wüsste was ich fühle.

Aragorns Part  
Morgen werde ich Bruchtal verlassen. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich zu finden. Ich kann deinen Anblick nicht ertragen, ohne zu wissen, was du denkst. Ich werde nach Bree gehen und dort vorläufig bleiben. Dort ist es egal, was ich dir gegenüber empfinde, Legolas. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort bleiben werde. Aber lange genug wird es in jedem Fall sein. Vielleicht kann ich dort meine Gedanken wieder auf die richtige Bahn bringen. Aber müsste ich dich dafür vergessen? Nie werde ich den Augenblick vergessen, wie ich dir zum Abschied in die Augen blickte.

Legolas, ich liebe dich. Warum nur, warum?

Die Nacht brach herein und es wurde still in Bruchtal und den Wäldern. Elronds Haus wurde von den Schatten der Nacht heimgesucht. In jeden Winkel, in jede Ecke schlüpften sie, nichts war sicher vor ihnen. Nur vor den Fenstern flohen sie. Vor dem Licht des Halbmondes, welches klar und silbrig in die dunklen Räume fiel.

Aragorn schlich durch die Hallen und Räume des Hauses nach draußen. Er hatte beschlossen Bruchtal in der Nacht zu verlassen, so würde niemand fragen wohin er ging, wann er zurückkam. All das waren Fragen, auf die die Antwort niemand wissen durfte.

Das Licht des Mondes fiel auf sein Gesicht, einen Augenblick blieb er stehen. Schaute sich um. Die Nacht war schon etwas besonderes. Langsam näherte er sich den Ställen, das Pferd mit dem er gekommen war, stand ruhig in seiner Box. Leise wie ein Schatten sattelte er den Vollbluthengst und führte ihn aus dem Tal heraus.

Gegen Mitternacht waren Ross und Reiter auf dem Weg nach Bree. Aragorn hatte keine Eile. Wozu auch, hier war er allein. Und was war besser um ein Geheimnis von erschreckender Größe zu bewaren, als die Einsamkeit? Langsam, auf jedes kleine Geräusch achtend, ritten sie weiter. Ein leiser Wind strich durch Aragorns Haare. Fuhr durch die weiche Mähne des Pferdes und verschwand zwischen zwei Kiefern in Richtung Osten.

Zur selben Zeit im Düsterwald  
Die Gänge waren leer. Was tagsüber belebt und in einer ständigen Unruhe erschien war nun still und erstarrt. Der dunkle Mantel Nacht hatte alles und jeden unter sich bedeckt. Der Halbmond spendete Licht. Die Welt war in ihren Schatten gehüllt.

Die Flamme einer Kerze erzitterte durch den leichten Nachtwind aus dem Westen. Eben noch die einzige Lichtquelle war sie nun ausgelöscht und der Raum wurde dunkel. Legolas schloss das Fenster und zündete die Kerze wieder an. Ein kleines Licht in der Dunkelheit. Legolas wusste das etwas geschehen musste. Wie lange konnte man sich Belastung hingeben? Stilles Hoffen, von niemandem bemerkt. Lange würde die Zeit nicht mehr stillstehen. Etwas war bereits geschehen, weit von hier entfernt...

Als am Morgen die Sonne am Himmel aufzog, war nichts mehr da, was darauf andeutete, das eine ganze Nacht vergangen war, ohne Licht, viele Geräusche und voller Schatten. Legolas verließ das Haus und entfernte sich ein Stück. Erst gegen Mittag kehrte er zurück. Er wurde dort von Thranduil, seinem Vater und König des Düsterwaldes, abgefangen. „Folge mir", sagte dieser und zog Legolas mit sich.

„Nun sage mir, was dich bedrückt." Hätte Legolas es sagen können, hätte er es vielleicht getan. So aber gab es keinen anderen Ausweg als zu lügen. „Nichts, Vater. Es geht mir gut." Thranduil wandte sich von ihm ab. In seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er seinem Sohn nicht glaubte. Doch was würde er tun, wenn er die Wahrheit kennen würde? So war es doch besser, mit dieser Lüge zu leben. Nichts war sie gegen den Schmerz in Legolas Herz. Nichts, gegen die Leere, die Aragorn hinterlassen hatte.

Thranduil sah ihm nach, versuchte aber nicht ihn aufzuhalten.

Die Luft war erfüllt von des Geräuschen des Waldes. Legolas entfernte sich von dem Palast. Die Einsamkeit war erlösend und belastend zugleich.

Es war so eindeutig. Nie würde er ihn wiedersehen, niemals. Und vielleicht war es das Beste so.

Für alle Beteiligten.

Legolas Part  
Ich fühle mich hin und hergerissen. Einerseits weiß ich, dass ich dich nicht wieder sehen darf. Doch nichts wünsche ich mir sehnlicher. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir davon verspreche. Selbst wenn es mir gelingen würde, ich kann nicht glauben dass du dasselbe für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich. Ich würde uns nur in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich dich suchen würde. Aber ich kann auch nicht länger hier bleiben.

Ich werde den Düsterwald verlassen. Nicht für immer. Aber ich kann einfach nicht länger alle anlügen. Auch wenn es mir töricht vorkommt einfach zu gehen. Ein festes Ziel habe ich nicht vor Augen. Es wird sich zeigen.

In Bruchtal sind wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet. Doch damals war mir diese erste Begegnung ziemlich gleichgültig. Und auch während der Zeit des Ringkrieges empfand ich nicht mehr als Freundschaft für dich. Wie können sich meine Gefühle so stark verändern?

Der Westwind bringt Veränderung. Ich werde ihm folgen. Die alte Waldstraße die bis in den Chetwald führt. Es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund dieser Straße zu folgen. Aber ich spüre das im Westen die Veränderung liegt.

Aragorns Part  
In wenigen Tagen werde ich in Bree sein. Vielleicht war es nicht gut, Bruchtal zu verlassen. In dieser vollkommenden Einsamkeit ist es nicht möglich einen anderen Gedanken zu fassen, als die Erinnerung an dich.

Legolas, nie mehr werde ich in deine herrlichen Augen sehen können. Nie mehr deine wundervoll klingende Stimme hören. Wie sehr wünsche ich, du wärest jetzt bei mir. Doch so darf es niemals kommen. Nirgends wären wir sicher. Unsere Liebe wäre verboten. Wüsste ich doch nur, was du denkst. Tag und Nacht quäle ich mich. Ich denke an dich. Ich liebe dich und darf es nicht.

Du würdest verstoßen werden, wenn du dieselben Gefühle für mich hättest, wie ich für dich. Doch daran darf ich nicht mal im Traum denken. Nie würde ich daran denken dir Schaden zuzufügen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber habe ich eine Wahl?

Ab uns zu denke ich an Arwen. Ich frage mich, wo sie ist. Ob sie glücklich ist. Vielleicht hat sie erneut Liebe gefunden, jemanden der ihr mehr geben kann, als ich es konnte.

Dürfte ich doch nur dich lieben, selbst wenn du es nicht erwidern würdest.

Legolas, wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?

Bald werde ich Bree erreichen. Dort ist es egal was andere über mich denken. Und es ist egal was ich über dich denke.

Der Mond hatte sich von der Form des Halbmondes in eine schmale Sichel verwandelt. Durch die Kronen der hohen Bäume des Düsterwaldes war er nicht gut zu sehen. Aber sein Licht schaffte es sich auf Umwegen durchzuschlängeln und trotz allem den Boden an einigen Stellen zu berühren.

Jemand schlich sich aus dem Bereich, wo die Elben lebten, fort. In die Tiefe des Waldes. Man hätte ihn für einen Schatten halten können. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang mit einer Kapuze, die er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Man konnte die Augen nicht erkennen. Niemand bemerkte ihn.

Niemand bemerkte, wie er den Wald verließ. Erst am nächsten Morgen ging überall der Ruf um: „Der Prinz, er ist fort!"

Aragorn erreichte Bree nach etwa sieben Tagen. Die vertraute Umgebung schien fremd und verändert. Alles war anders geworden und niemand hatte die Veränderung aufhalten können. Niemand hatte es vorhersehen können oder konnte es nun begründen.

Der Chetwald lag kalt und verlassen da. Aragorn ahnte nicht das Legolas in einem Abstand von etwa 2 Tagen auf demselben Weg war.

Zwei Tage später erreichte Legolas das Stadttor von Bree. Die Stadt war in die Schatten der Nacht getaucht. Nicht einmal der Mond spendete Licht, es war Neumond. Vollkommene Dunkelheit. Legolas zog die Kapuze des Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht als er vor dem Eingangstor von Bree stand.

In der Stadt sah man ihm nach wie einem Geist. Vielleicht lag es an dem Umhang und der Tatsache, das er völlig lautlos war. Das Gasthaus lag versteckt zwischen zwei Wohnhäusern, als wenn man nicht wollte, das es sofort ins Auge fiel. Vielleicht diente es dem Zweck ungebetene Gäste fernzuhalten.

Das Pferd, dass er mitgenommen hatte, wurde von einem Menschen ums Haus herum in einen Hinterhof zu den Ställen geführt. Legolas betrat das Gasthaus.

Das Betreten des Gasthauses war wie das Betreten einer anderen Welt. Menschen saßen an den Tischen, lachten, tranken Bier. Man konnte sich hier fehl am Platz vorkommen. Noch hätte er die Chance gehabt zu gehen. Aber innere Kräfte hielten ihn zurück. Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, hatte Legolas mehr das Gefühl Aragorns Anwesenheit zu spüren.

„Kann ich Euch helfen?"

Legolas zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme ertönte. Es war der Wirt, Butterblüm. Er war stets freundlich, etwas vergesslich und das Wohl der Besucher des Ponys lag ihm am Herzen. Er war nicht sehr groß und etwa einen Kopf kleiner als Legolas. Legolas fühlte sich unfähig zu antworten. Was sollte er erwidern? Er hatte keinen wirklichen Grund gehabt hierher zu kommen, außer dem Grund den Düsterwald zu verlassen. „Nein", sagte Legolas. Butterblüm nickte nur. Er blieb eine Weile neben Legolas stehen als warte er auf etwas.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Butterblüm mit besorgtem Ausdruck. Er musterte Legolas interessiert. „Ihr wirkt so angespannt." „Kümmert Euch um die Gäste die danach verlangen", sagte Legolas. Butterblüm schien eingeschüchtert. Er nickte wieder, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück hinter den Tresen. Er ließ seinen Blick unauffällig zurück zu Legolas schweifen. Er merkte das etwas merkwürdiges vor sich ging und es gefiel ihm gar nicht dass es sich in seinem Gasthaus abspielte.

Legolas Part  
Inzwischen frage ich mich warum ich hergekommen bin. Der Sinn den ich anfangs darin sah den Wald zu verlassen erscheint mir nun nicht mehr wichtig. Ich bin gegangen um den Gedanken die mich quälen zu entfliehen. Und es war ein innerer Ruf aus dem Westen der mich hierher trieb. Ich meine deine Anwesenheit hier spüren zu können. Ich weiß das du früher sehr oft hier warst, aber es ist nicht möglich das du nun auch hier bist. Es kann nicht sein.

Aragorns Part  
Eine merkwürdige Ausstrahlung geht von dem Fremden aus der eben das Gasthaus betrat. Ich habe das Gefühl ihn zu kennen. Aber woher? Ich kann mir diese Gefühle nicht erklären. Vielleicht ist es falsch, vielleicht wäre es besser unerkannt zu bleiben.

Aragorn ging langsam auf Legolas zu. Dessen Gesicht war durch den Umhang verhüllt. Legolas bemerkte Aragorn erst als er ihn ansprach. Ein pikanter Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Aragorn vor sich. Das Butterblüm sie beobachtete beachtete er nicht weiter. Zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen hoffte Legolas das es nicht wirklich war. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Aber vielleicht ihr Schicksal.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Aragorn. Legolas antwortete noch immer nicht. Dann, ohne zu genau zu wissen was er tat, zog er die Kapuze des Umhangs aus dem Gesicht. Weiterhin schweigend. Aragorn fuhr zurück. Legolas war nach Bree gekommen, aber weshalb? Gab es einen Grund dafür? Die Geräusche des Gasthauses schienen zu verstummen. Es war ein teils schrecklicher, teils wunderbarer Moment. Schrecklich da er nicht sein durfte, wunderbar da es in diesem Moment nur sie beide gab und niemanden sonst. „Was tust du hier?", fragte Aragorn. Legolas fühlte sich noch immer nicht fähig etwas zu erwidern. Langsam drangen die Geräusche und Stimmen wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Die Zeit lief weiter. Aragorn sah nun aus dem Augenwinkel das Butterblüm sie noch immer beobachtete. „Komm, wir können hier nicht bleiben", sagte er. Ohne weitere Worte drehte er sich um und ging auf die Treppe zu die zu den Zimmern führte. Legolas folgte ihm. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er für unbestimmte Zeit eines von ihnen gemietet.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte Aragorn noch einmal, als sie sich in dem kleinen, halbdunklen Raum gegenüber standen. Gab es eine Antwort die nicht entweder verräterisch oder gelogen war? Welche Worte konnten verräterischer sein als dieses grausame Schweigen? „Es... ist schön dich zu sehen", sagte Legolas. Die Mundwinkel des Menschen zuckten. Was Legolas wirklich sagen wollte, konnte er nicht über die Lippen bringen. „Niemand weiß dass du hier bist, oder?" Aragorn sprach ruhig, weder verärgert, noch nervös. Dieser Tonfall in seiner Stimme war neu. Nie zuvor hatte Legolas ihn so sprechen hören. Aragorn trat ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Er bemühte sich, nicht nervös zu klingen, sich etwas anmerken zulassen, denn einerseits stimmte es ihn glücklich, Legolas zu sehen. So lange hatte er gewünscht noch einmal in seine Augen zu sehen.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an. Draußen prasselte inzwischen der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben, fiel auf die Straße, bewässerte Pflanzen und vermischte den Staub der Straße mit Erde und Sand.

„Ich konnte es nicht ohne dich ertragen. Verzeih mir", flüsterte Legolas. „Verzeihen?", antwortete Aragorn, nun endlich konnte er lächeln. „Was?"

Legolas sah ihn verwundert an. „Aragorn..." Vorsichtig berührte Arahorn Legolas Lippen. „Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen", sagte er. Legolas wagte nun kaum mehr zu atmen. Die Worte berührten ihn. Die Stimme, sie klang ganz neu. Legolas fühlte Aragorns Hand an seinem Nacken, mit stiller Hingabe ließ er es geschehen. Aragorn spürte das Legolas noch immer angespannt war und der Situation nicht vollständig gewachsen. Er zog ihn noch näher an sich heran.

Zuerst vorsichtig berührten sich ihre Lippen. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann küssten sie sich voller Liebe.  
Verboten oder nicht, sie hatten zueinander gefunden.

4


	3. Wahre Liebe

Chapter3: Wahre Liebe

**Düsterwald, Thranduils Part**  
Niemand weiß etwas. Legolas, warum hast du uns verlassen? Hat dich denn nichts hier gehalten? In einer Gruppe von etwa einem Dutzend sind wir aufgebrochen dich zu suchen. Aber wir suchen vergebens.

Gar nichts. Nicht eine Spur. Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wärst du auch fortgegangen, wenn jemand davon gewusst hätte? Ich wünsche mir, dass du zurückkehrst. Wenn wir wenigstens eine Vermutung hätten, wo du dich aufhältst.

Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht. Ohne Erfolg, ohne ein Lebenszeichen. In den nächsten Tagen werden wir das Breeland in der Nähe des Auenlandes erreichen.

Hoffen wir, dich dort zu finden.

**Aragorns Part**  
Legolas, hat dir je jemand gesagt wie schön du bist? Auch im Schlaf wirkst du makellos und unantastbar.

Noch vor wenigen Tagen wurde mein Herz schwer bei dem Gedanken, dich nie mehr wieder zu sehen. Doch jetzt scheint es fast so, dass es besser wäre, wir wären uns hier nicht begegnet. Denn so verfällt die Chance auf eine Rückkehr in unser früheres Leben. Aber ist das wirklich noch wichtig? Lieber möchte ich ein Leben in ständiger Gefahr mit dir, als von Kummer und Schmerz gepeinigt, ohne Gefahr, aber auch ohne dich.

Als ich deine Lippen berührte, hatte ich das Gefühl zu träumen. Doch gestern blieb es bei diesem einen Kuss. Zu groß war unsere Zurückhaltung.

Ob man nach uns sucht? Wir sind beide des Nachts fortgeschlichen, haben keine Nachricht hinterlassen, uns von niemandem verabschiedet. Und nun sind wir hier. In Bree, vereint durch Liebe, die nicht sein darf. Ich spüre, wie du dich neben mir bewegst. Spüre dein Haar an meiner Schulter. Es ist ein Verhängnis.

Ich liebe ich.

**Legolas Part**  
Ist es wahr gewesen? Oder war es nichts weiter als ein Traum? Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte man einen ganzen Zeitabschnitt aus meinen Gedächtnis gelöscht. Was ist passiert? Kann ich es glauben? Will ich es glauben? Als ich erwachte, kehrte die Erinnerung wieder.

Ich sah hoch und erkannte die Umgebung. Sie ließ an ihrer Echtheit nicht zweifeln, aber ein Traum wäre in diesem Fall realistischer gewesen. Es ist nun nicht reine Freude die ich empfinde. Die Gesetze Mittelerdes werden ewig zwischen uns stehen.

Vielleicht ist niemand Schuld andieser Situation. Warum wird Liebe zu einer Sünde gemacht? Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?

Was ist gestern geschehen? Ich hätte niemals herkommen dürfen. Aber nun werde ich nicht mehr gehen können. Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles was gestern geschah. Aber nachdem wir uns geküsst hatten, haben wir uns kaum mehr in die Augen sehen können.

Legolas sah Aragorn am Fenster stehen, in Gedanken versunken. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm. Aragorn bemerkte ihn erst als er seine Schultern berührte. Er drehte sich zu Legolas um. Eine Weile standen sie so da und keiner von ihnen wusste was er tun sollte. „Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn es nicht so gekommen wäre", hörte Aragorn Legolas sagen. „Warum glaubst du das?" „Als ich ging habe ich es nur getan um diesem Bedrängnis und den Lügen zu entkommen", sagte Legolas. „ich weiß einfach nicht ob es richtig ist." „Wenn das Schicksal es so wollte war es vorbestimmt, seit unserer ersten Begegnung", sagte Aragorn. Ohne Legolas' Blick auszuweichen nahm er dessen Hand in seine. Legolas zuckte zusammen. „Es hätte nicht anders kommen dürfen." Als sie sich küssten, war es wieder nur vorsichtig, ein sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Aragorn. Legolas strich leicht über die Wange des Menschen. Sie küssten sich wieder und spürten ihre Zurückhaltung, doch langsam verloren sie sie. Legolas legte Aragorn die Hände auf den Rücken und zog ihn näher an sich. Sie gingen einige Schritte rückwärts ehe sie gemeinsam auf das Bett fielen. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Legolas heiser. Das Gefühl etwas Verbotenes zu tun, würde vielleicht nie ganz verschwinden. Aber wenigstens in diesem Moment konnten sie es für kurze Zeit vergessen. Und schließlich überließen sie sich ganz dem, was sie fühlten.

**Legolas Part**  
Ich fühle deine Lippen auf meinen, deine Hände überall. Mein Verstand drohte auszusetzen, als ich sie auch unter meiner Kleidung spürte. Wo du meine Haut berührtest, schien sie zu brennen.

Ich ließ mich von dir führen. Du knietest halb neben mir, mit einer Hand streichelst du mir sanft über die Taille, in der anderen hältst du noch immer meine. Für einen Moment löste ich mich von dir und lehnte mich zurück, genoss den Augenblick. Könnte er doch nie enden. Mit einer Hand fuhr Aragorn mir über die Hüften, ich legte ihm die Handflächen an die Taille, zog ihn noch näher an mich.

Ich richtete mich kurz auf befreite mich von dem störenden Stoff zwischen ihm und mir. Wir knieten voreinander und streiften uns die Kleider vom Körper. Für einige Sekunden glaubte ich, das mich die Zurückhaltung und die Angst erneut überwältigte, aber bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte es soweit kommen zu lassen, wurde ich von Aragorn erneut mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss überwältigt.

Wir ließen uns wieder zurückfallen, änderten unsere Position sodass wir nebeneinander lagen. Ich fuhr mit der Hand seinen Oberkörper herab. Das Feuer der Liebe loderte in uns, entwickelte sich zu einem Großbrand.

Unser Atem ging nur noch stoßweise, ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und küsste seinen Oberkörper. Ich spürte seine Hand wieder in meinem Haar. Schließlich zogen wir ein Stück der Decke über uns und gaben uns unserer Liebe hin.

Bereut habe ich es nie.

„Was denkst du?"  
Aragorn schaute Legolas verwundert an. „Denkst du es war richtig?", fragte Legolas weiter. Aragorn berührte Legolas' Gesicht. „Ich denke an die Menschen die ich vielleicht nie mehr sehen werde, an die Aufgabe meines früheren Lebens. Das wir nun nicht mehr zurückkönnen." Legolas entzog sich der Berührung und richtete den Blick an die Decke. „Warum hast du es dann getan?" Aragorn lächelte. „Weil ich dich liebe." Legolas wandte sich um. Dann verschmolzen sie wieder in einem Kuss der Aragorns Worte besiegelte. Als sie sich wieder ansahen, wirkten Legolas' Augen feucht. „Bitte verlass mich nicht noch einmal." „Nein. Niemals."


	4. Fort aus Bree

**Chapter4: Fort aus Bree**

**Bree, Butterblüms Part**  
Inzwischen weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr wie ich mich verhalten soll. Nicht nur das ich diese merkwürdigen Gäste habe, jetzt hat sich eine Gruppe Elben aus dem Düsterwald angekündigt, durch Boten, aber kann ich diesen Ansprüchen gerecht werden? Woher soll ich überhaupt den Platz nehmen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals so hohen Besuch gehabt zu haben. Und es kommt wirklich sehr, sehr selten vor das Elben sich hierher verirren. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es überhaupt schon mal vorgekommen ist. Vielleicht kann ich einige der vielen Stammgäste, die nur kommen um zu saufen und für eine Nacht Zimmer zu belegen um am Morgen noch mehr zu saufen, dazu bringen über Nacht woanders hin zu verschwinden.

Diese Elben kommen in wenigen Tagen.

Der Bote hat mir nicht sagen wollen, was der Grund für diesen Besuch ist. Aber sie werden kaum grundlos den Weg hierher nehmen, der Düsterwald ist verdammt weit entfernt von hier. Was wollen sie also ausgerechnet in Bree? Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Aber wahrscheinlich gibt es einen ganz plausiblen Grund. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach nicht dafür interessieren.

Vielleicht wollen sie zu diesem Fremden, der vor etwa drei Tagen hier aufgetaucht ist. Mir kommt das alles sehr eigenartig vor. Da muss es doch einen Zusammenhang geben. Erst taucht dieser Fremde hier auf. Dann verschwindet er zusammen mit dem Waldläufer von der Bildfläche. Und jetzt auch noch diese Elben aus dem Düsterwald. Aber am verwunderlichsten ist für mich das Auftreten von diesen beiden, wenn man sie doch mal hier unten sieht.

Es ist diese Haltung, dieser Gesichtsausdruck, ausdruckslos und abweisend, so als würde man sich die ganze Zeit über verfolgt fühlen. Falls sie unauffällig sein wollen, gelingt es ihnen nicht. Man könnte falsche Schlüsse aus ihrem Verhalten ziehen.

**Aragorns Part**  
Wir müssen Bree verlassen. Jetzt sind sie uns auf der Spur, und sie werden uns hier finden, wenn wir nicht gehen.

Der Wirt erzählte es mir gestern. In wenigen Tagen werden sie da sein. Dann dürfen wir uns nicht mehr hier aufhalten.

So machen Menschen Liebe zum Verbrechen. Wenn sie nur etwas anders ist, als sie es kennen. Das können sie nicht akzeptieren.

**Legolas Part  
**Ich weiß das wir gehen sollten, wir hätten nie so lange bleiben dürfen. Sie waren immer hinter uns. Und bald werden sie uns einholen. Wann werden sie aufhören nach mir zu suchen? Vielleicht werden sie uns auch ewig folgen. Wir können ihnen nicht entkommen, egal wie lange vor ihnen davonlaufen.

Nun werden sie bald ihr Ziel erreichen, wenn wir nicht augenblicklich Bree verlassen. Heute noch. Der Wirt hat es uns gestern erzählt, sagte dass der König des Düsterwaldes sein Kommen angekündigt hat. Sie können morgen Abend schon hier sein.

Einerseits will ich nicht vor ihm fliehen, vor meinem eigenen Vater auf der Flucht sein, aber habe ich eine Wahl? Ich könnte in den Düsterwald zurückkehren, weiterhin lügen, und nichts würde sich ändern. Ich bitte nicht darum mein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen zu können, wenn ich so mit dir zusammen sein kann, für die kurze Zeit, die uns gegeben ist.

„Lass uns heute noch gehen", sagte Legolas auffordernd, während sie die wenigen Dinge die sie mitgenommen hatten in den nächstbesten Taschen unterbrachten. „Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher, wenn wir es je waren. Wir halten uns schon viel zu lange hier auf." „Wann denkst du ist der beste Zeitpunkt um zu gehen?" „So bald wie möglich", sagte Legolas. „Lass uns noch etwas warten. Gehen wir nachts. Es ist besser wenn uns niemand zusammen sieht", sagte Aragorn. Legolas nickte stumm, ohne Aragorn anzusehen.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille. Dann wurde diese durch Schläge gegen die Tür durchbrochen. Instinktiv schauten beide zur Tür, verharrten bewegungslos. „Sie sind es nicht", sagte Legolas endlich. „Das ist nicht möglich." Sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu ehe sie beide zur Tür gingen und sie öffneten. Es war Butterblüm. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch belästige", begann er, „aber ich muss wissen wann ihr vorhabt Bree zu verlassen, da die Elben früher kommen werden, vielleicht heute Nacht oder noch früher, und ich wissen muss welche Zimmer frei sind." Er schaute sie fragend an. „Wir werden mit Einbruch der Nacht weg sein", sagte Legolas. Butterblüm nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen. Er schaute sie mit durchdringendem Blick an und beide fühlten sich dadurch gefesselt.

„Er ahnt es", sagte Legolas. „Er kann nichts von dem wissen", erwiderte Aragorn. „Er merkt, dass hier etwas Merkwürdiges vor sich geht", fuhr Legolas fort. „Man kann ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er versucht etwas darüber zu erfahren." Legolas ging eilig einige Schritte auf Aragorn zu. „Die Lage hat sich zugespitzt", sagte er. „Sie werden kommen."

**Legolas' Part****  
**Die Zeit die uns bleibt um zu gehen wird eng. Wir sollten längst nicht mehr hier sein. Und das der Wirt und ständig belauert macht das Sache nicht leichter. Er wird misstrauisch, merkt dass ein Zusammenhang zwischen dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des Königs des Düsterwaldes und uns existiert. Warum kann er uns nicht ignorieren? Ich werde froh sein ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Jetzt wo mein Vater bald hier sein wird, haben wir kaum mehr eine Chance unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Aber wenn sie hier eintreffen, müssen wir weg sein. Wir würden auffliegen, ohne jeden Zweifel. Sie würden uns finden oder jemand würde uns verraten.

Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Zeig mir noch einmal, dass du mich liebst.

Legolas legte Aragorn die Hände auf die Schultern und sie küssten sich. Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, glaubten ineinander zu verschmelzen. Sie stolperten in paar Schritte rückwärts, ohne sich loszulassen und ließen sich aufs Bett fallen. Dieser Moment des verbotenen Glücks ließ sie beide wieder vergessen dass sie fort mussten. Schnell. Doch nun zählte nur der jeweils andere, ihm nahe zu sein, die Erwiderung der Liebe zu spüren.

„Du bist so schön Legolas..."

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Elben. Er legte Aragorn die Hände auf den Rücken, mit leichtem Druck zog er ihn näher. Beide versanken völlig in diesem Augenblick, alles erschien gleichgültig und nebensächlich.

Erst als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten, erwachten sie aus dem Zauber. Sie hielten den Atem an und lauschten. Die Schritte wurden lauter. „Aragorn…" Legolas schaute ihm nach, als er aufstand und etwas unschlüssig im Raum stehen blieb. Die Schritte verstummten. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

Es war schwer zu sagen wer erstaunter darüber war. Aragorn fasste sich als Erster wieder. Mit zwei Schritten war er an der Tür und zerrte Butterblüm hart nach hinten. Die Tür flog zu. „Was ist diesmal der Grund?", fragte Aragorn mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Butterblüm schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Sprecht schon!" „Jemand ist unten…", brachte der Wirt endlich heraus. „Er fragt nach Euch." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Legolas. „Ich sagte ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Ihr es seid, weil ich Euren Namen nicht kenne, aber…"„Wer ist das?", unterbrach Legolas ihn. Er ging einen Schritt auf den Wirt zu. Butterblüm zuckte hilflos die Schultern und sah sich flüchtig noch einmal im Zimmer um, ehe er antwortete: „Der König der Waldelben. Soll ich ihnen sagen das Ihr hier seid?" Legolas schaute zu Aragorn. In seinen Augen sah man Angst.

„Hören Sie zu..." Aragorn trat dem Wirt gegenüber und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, was Butterblüm anscheinend ziemlich nervös machte. „Gehen Sie. Sagen Sie, dass Sie sich sicher sind das niemand hier ist, der vom König gesucht werden könnte. Sagen sie das. Und nichts anderes, verstanden?" Jetzt schien Butterblüm erst recht nervös. Er stammelte etwas unverständliches. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr verheimlicht etwas…" „Und ich bin mir sicher dass Sie da jetzt runtergehen und genau das erzählen was ich Ihnen sagte, sonst können Sie davon ausgehen das Sie lange Zeit gar nichts mehr erzählen können", sagte Aragorn gefährlich langsam zu Butterblüm. Dieser schluckte, stolperte aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Aragorn drehte den Schlüssel wieder um, wie sie es vorher nicht getan hatten.

„Sie sind hier", flüsterte Legolas kaum hörbar. „Wir haben keine Chance mehr."


	5. Es nimmt eine Wendung

Chapter5 : Es nimmt eine Wendung  
  
~Bree, Thranduils Part~  
  
Noch zwei Tage bleiben wir in Bree, nachdem wir hier auf Granit stießen. Dieser Wirt kam ganz nervös die Treppe herunter, mehr gefallen als gegangen und stammelte etwas von wegen dass sie vor zwei Tagen weg sind und er keine Ahnung von gar nichts hat... Er muss sich im Zusammenhang dass sie noch hier sind getäuscht haben.  
  
Er sprach die ganze Zeit in der Mehrzahl. Dabei haben wir nur nach Legolas gefragt. Er sagte, das er wüsste das zur Zeit jemand hier sei, auf den unsere Beschreibung passen würde.  
  
Dann sagte er ganz verstört, er habe sich geirrt.  
  
Aber er muss hier gewesen sein. Aber nicht allein... Irgendjemand ist bei meinem Sohn. Nur wer? Ich bin überzeugt dass dieser Butterblüm mehr weiß als er sagt.  
  
Ich hatte so gehofft dass ich dich hier finde, Legolas. Wo soll ich noch nach dir suchen?  
  
Mein geliebter Sohn.  
  
*****  
  
Butterblüm schlich die Treppe zu den Zimmern hinauf, mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. Irgendwas lief hier falsch, er war sich dessen sicher. Er hatte getan was er konnte und das, was Streicher ihm gesagt hatte, weitergegeben.  
  
Die Elben schienen nicht zu wissen, das der, den sie suchten (Butterblüm glaubte das er Legolas hieße, so etwas hatten die Elben gesagt), nicht allein war. Warum nur? Warum glaubten sie, er sei allein? Warum war es nicht?  
  
Es war nicht seine Art sich in die Angelegenheiten seiner Gäste einzumischen, aber diese ganze Geschichte wurde ihm langsam zu verrückt.  
  
Er stand vor der Tür und klopfte vorsichtig dagegen.  
  
Aus dem Zimmer war nicht das kleinste Geräusch zu hören. Er klopfte noch einmal. Lauter. Er traute sich nicht etwas zu rufen, denn er wollte nicht dass man es hörte. Schließlich drückte er die Klinke herunter, aber die Tür war verschlossen. Natürlich, dachte er und ging wieder hinunter.  
  
~Butterblüms Part, Stunden nach Mitternacht~  
  
Eigentlich liegt das, was ich gerade tue, unter meinem Niveau. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass sie das absichtlich machen. So tun als wäre niemand mehr hier.  
  
Ich habe mich in den Hinterhof geschlichen und suche nun das Fenster zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Diese Gäste benehmen sich wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich.  
  
Zwei kommen mitten in der Nacht an und zeigen sich höchstens mal zehn Minuten oder weniger am Tag. Sie scheinen etwas zu verbergen und weichen sofort aus, wenn man sie darauf anspricht. Sie öffnen nicht, wenn man klopft. Sie wollen wieder mitten in der Nacht, und dass von jetzt auf gleich, verschwinden. Sie wollen von mir verleugnet werden. Sie scheinen gesucht zu werden. Weshalb nur?  
  
Wenn das hier nicht alles in meinem Gasthaus passieren würde, wäre es mir ja egal.  
  
Ich sehe nun das Fenster, es ist dunkel. Die Vorhänge sind vorgezogen, völlig schwarz.  
  
So als ob wirklich niemand dort wäre... Warum zum Teufel wollen sie nicht gesehen werden? Ach verdammt, es geht mich nichts an, es geht mich nichts an!  
  
Ich komme mir schon vor wie ein Spitzel.  
  
~Aragorns Part~  
  
Eingeschlossen, wie eine Ratte die in die Falle getappt ist. Unsere einzige Chance ist, zu warten. Bis die Truppe Bree verlässt. Aber das kann nicht gut gehen. Der Wirt vermutet das wir etwas verheimlichen und er hat Recht. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis er uns auf die Schliche kommt und dann wird er uns verraten.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn stand am Fenster, den Blick starr auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Sie konnten nicht zwei ganze Tage oder sogar länger hier bleiben, ohne das man sie bemerkte oder Butterblüm sie verriet. Sie konnten das Zimmer unmöglich verlassen. Wenn sie jedoch etwas essen wollten, mussten sie nach unten gehen. Butterblüm weigerte sich jetzt auch hoch zu kommen, er hatte nicht nur großen Respekt vor Aragorn, er machte sich auch Sorgen um sein Gasthaus. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, das hier etwas merkwürdiges vorging, und er wollte nicht schuld daran sein, irgendetwas aufzudecken, was vielleicht nicht aufgedeckt werden sollte. Er fürchtete um den guten Ruf des „Tänzelnden Ponys".  
  
Allerdings war er, in der Nacht nach der Ankunft der Elben, hochgekommen, ganz kurz, um zu sagen dass er alles erzählt hatte und das er gesehen hatte, das immer mindestens zwei von ihnen wach wahren und Wache hielten. Mehr hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Seitdem hatte er das Zimmer nicht mehr betreten und schien es auch nicht tun zu wollen.  
  
Eine Gestalt erschien auf dem Hinterhof und kurz darauf folgte eine zweite. Sie gingen durch eine Hintertür und verschwanden in einem Nebengebäude des Gasthauses. Fünf Minuten später kamen sie wieder heraus, sie schleppten zwei Bierfässer mit sich. Einer von ihnen war Butterblüm. Aragorn erkannte ihn an der Art wie er ging.  
  
Butterblüm schaute zum Fenster hoch aber er sah nur den Vorhang der wie durch einen leichten Windhauch bewegt vor das Fenster schwebte. Er wandte den Blick ab. Versuchte das ganze was ablief zu ignorieren. Wenn es nur nicht sein Gasthaus gewesen wäre!  
  
Aragorn seufzte und drehte sich zu Legolas um. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend auf der Bettkante gesessen. Als Aragorn sich daneben setzte, sah er kurz hoch.  
  
„Jetzt werden sie uns finden."  
  
„Sie wissen nicht dass wir noch hier sind."  
  
„Aber sie werden es herausbekommen. Wenn sie es nicht selbst bemerken, wird der Wirt singen. Ich traue diesem Kerl nicht was das angeht."  
  
„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Legolas..."  
  
Aragorn wusste nur zu gut, dass das völlig berechtigt war. Die Angst gefunden zu werde, hatte sich verstärkt. Die Chance unentdeckt zu bleiben hatte sich verringert. Diese Erkenntnis war nahezu erdrückend.  
  
Legolas sah auf und wartete bis Aragorn den Blick erwiderte. „Ich will nicht noch einmal von dir getrennt werden, Aragorn", flüsterte er. „Es würde mir das Herz brechen."  
  
Aragorn fiel nichts ein was er darauf sagen sollte.  
  
Die Nacht brach herein und legte sich wie ein Schatten über Bree. Was hell war, wurde dunkel. Was dunkel war, wurde schwarz. Das Gasthaus leerte sich, die meisten gingen nach Hause, die wenigeren die ein Zimmer gemietet hatten, zogen sich dorthin zurück. Die meisten nahmen die ein oder andere Flasche Bier mit. Zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht waren alle Gäste fort und Butterblüm hatte keine Lust eine weitere Stunde zu warten, mit der Hoffnung das vielleicht noch jemand kam. Offiziell schloss er den unteren Kneipenbereich drei Stunden nach Mitternacht, aber heute ging er auch lieber ins Bett. Er wünschte den beiden Wachen aus Düsterwald eine gute Nacht (ein Gruß der nicht erwidert wurde) und ging ins Bett. Es wurde still.  
  
Butterblüm wälzte sich unruhig und schlaflos hin und her. Von seinem Zimmer, welches in einem Anbau im Hinterhof lag, hatte er das Fenster der beiden Seltsamen gut im Blick. Es sah aus wie alle anderen auch.  
  
Plötzlich flammte hinter den Vorhängen ein Licht auf.  
  
Er wunderte sich, wer macht mitten in der Nacht eine Kerze an? Und wieso? Er drehte sich weg. Fünf Minuten später sah er wieder hin. Er erkannte das sich jemand hinter dem Fenster bewegte. Sie waren also wach.  
  
Fünf weitere Minuten stand er mit einer Laterne auf dem Gang der zu den vermieteten Zimmern führte. Er wolle nun wissen was hier gespielt wurde, ob es dem Ruf des Ponys schadete oder nicht.  
  
Verdammt, dachte Butterblüm während er den Gang entlang schlich, immerhin mein Gasthaus in dem sich das alles abwickelt!  
  
Als er an den Wachen vorbeikam, erntete er von ihnen misstrauische Blicke. Unsicher wich er ihren durchbohrenden Blicken aus und schlich mit der Laterne die Treppe hoch. Als er sich außer Sichtweite der beiden Elben fühlte, löschte er die Laterne und schlich den Rest der Treppe im Dunkeln hoch. An der Tür blieb er stehen und lauschte. Er hörte nichts. Hatte er sich eben getäuscht? War es ein ganz anderes Fenster gewesen?  
  
Gegen die Wand gelehnt stand Butterblüm vor der Tür und wartete. Ohne zu wissen worauf. Die Stille und die Dunkelheit machten ihn schläfrig und nach einer Weile rutschte ihm die Laterne aus der Hand und fiel mit einem Knall zu Boden. Mit einem Schlag hatte er seine Sinne beisammen. Für einen unendlich langen Moment geschah nichts. Er war sich sicher dass der Knall im ganzen Haus zu hören gewesen war. Als er schon glaubte, niemand habe etwas bemerkt, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er unsanft ins innere des Raumes gezerrt. Er war durch eine Kerze erleuchtet.  
  
Aragorn hatte den Wirt mit solcher Wucht hach hinten gerissen, dass dieser mit einem Laut der Verwunderung zu Boden fiel. Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf und kam schwankend auf die Beine. Als Butterblüm aufsah, sah er die Gesichter von Aragorn und Legolas, die ihn teils verwundert, teils wütend anstarrten. Er wagte, nicht sich zu bewegen.  
  
Er machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber Aragorn kam ihm zuvor.  
  
„Sagen Sie etwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung, aber seien Sie dabei leise. Sie können von Glück reden, wenn dieser Krach nicht im ganzen Haus zu hören war. Und Sie können noch mehr von Glück reden, wenn niemand merkt dass Sie sich hier aufhalten, Herr Wirt."Butterblüm verfluchte sich innerlich, da e aufgestanden war. Er schluckte und räusperte sich. Warum ging ihm diese Angelegenheit nicht aus dem Kopf? Er war dennoch festentschlossen, herauszufinden, was hier gespielt wurde.  
  
„Ich... ähm... ich wollte nur...", fing Butterblüm stockend an, und obwohl er sich Mühe gab so entschlossen wie möglich zu klingen, kamen die Worte stockend und mit einem unüberhörbaren, ängstlichen Unterton heraus. „Wenn Ihr glaubt ich sei blind, irrt Ihr! Ich kriege auch so manches mit", sagte er, nun schon etwas überzeugter, „und ich merke das hier etwas seltsames geschieht."Er versuchte Aragorn in die Augen zu sehen, da dieser ein gutes Stück größer war, musste er ein wenig nach oben sehen. „Und ich will wissen was! Immerhin ist dies hier mein Gasthaus..."  
  
„Was nicht heißt, das Sie alles über uns wissen müssen!"  
  
„Ich will eine Erklärung!"  
  
~Aragorns Part~  
  
Die Dreistigkeit und Unnachgiebigkeit dieses Wirts ist verblüffend. Man sieht ihm so etwas gar nicht an. Und trotzdem versucht er mit allem Mitteln heraus zu finden, was los ist.  
  
Ich sehe das er aus reiner Neugier voran getrieben wird, nicht weil er ein Spitzel ist. Er sorgt sich um den guten Ruf seines Gasthauses. Er will nichts das herauskommt, dass Flüchtlinge hier untertauchen. Leute, die verurteilt werden sollen. Verbrecher.  
  
Doch das sind wir nicht.  
  
~Legolas Part~  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass Butterblüm so handelt um uns zu schaden. Das würde er gewiss nicht wollen, doch wenn er nicht aufhört so neugierig zu sein, wird er uns verraten, ob er es plant oder nicht.  
  
Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit die uns bleibt, Aragorn, mit dir allein sein. Wir können nur abwarten, das die Truppe meines Vaters Bree schnell wieder verlässt. Es wird schwer sein. Man wird uns finden. Und auseinander reißen. Wie kann jemand solche Grausamkeit zulassen? Herzen zerbrechen wie Glas. Und ebenso kann man sie nicht wieder zusammenfügen. Und der Schmerz des zerbrochenen Herzens, der innere Schmerz, geht weit über die Grenzen des erträglichen hinaus.  
  
Schon einmal war ich von dir getrennt. Nicht noch einmal darf dies geschehen.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen und die Unterredung von Aragorn und Butterblüm still beobachtet. Doch jetzt, da eine erdrückende Stille herrschte, erhob er sich und trat neben Aragorn. Kaum merklich zuckte Butterblüm zusammen und wich seinem Blick aus.  
  
„Ihr werdet eine Erklärung erhalten", sagte Legolas, „wenn ihr uns helft." Butterblüm starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie bitte?", fragte er. „Haben Eure Ohren Euch im Stich gelassen?", fragte Legolas. „Wenn Ihr uns helft, werdet Ihr Eure Bitte gewährt bekommen und wir werden Euch alles erklären." Der Wirt schien nicht zu wissen ob er sich freuen oder wundern sollte. Er entschied sich für letzteres.  
  
„Wie ist Eure Antwort?", fragte Legolas ihn, als Butterblüm, außer verwundert dreinzuschauen, nichts tat.  
  
„Wie kann ich Euch...", Butterblüm räusperte sich umständlich, „... denn helfen?"  
  
„Ihr könnt jetzt aufstehen", sagte Legolas. Der Wirt hatte immer noch halb auf dem Boden gelegen. Als Butterblüm dies getan hatte, wies Legolas ihn an, auf dem Stuhl unter dem Fenster Platz zunehmen, der Wirt sah aus als wolle er umfallen. „Nun sagt uns, gibt es mehrere Wege die aus dem Gasthaus herausführen?", begann Legolas, während Aragorn an der Tür blieb. „Einen Weg der nicht an den Wachen unten vorbei führt?" Butterblüm überlegte. „Warum wollt Ihr nicht von Ihnen gesehen werden?", fragte er dann. „Verfolgen sie Euch?"  
  
„Sagt uns ob es einen Weg hier heraus gibt, der nicht an ihnen vorbei führt, dann erhaltet Ihr eine Erklärung!" „Einen anderen Weg... hmm..." Butterblüm warf einen Blick zu Aragorn, doch dieser bemerkte ihn nicht.  
  
„Wisst Ihr einen Weg oder nicht?"  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht, nur den Haupteingang... oder aus dem Fenster", sagte Butterblüm. Legolas tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Aragorn. Sie wussten es beide. Das Fenster lag zu hoch.  
  
Butterblüm bemerkte die enttäuschten Gesichter und Mitleid überkam ihn. Obwohl er nichts über sie wusste, auf einmal spürte er das Verlangen ihnen zu helfen. „Wartet!"Butterblüm war aufgesprungen. „Es gibt einen Weg. Durch eine Seitentür an der Treppe. Es gibt etwas unterhalb des zweiten Treppenansatzes eine Tür, sie führt in eine Besenkammer. Durch das Fenster dieser Kammer kann man durch. Es ist knapp anderthalb Meter über dem Boden!"Durch die Freude dieses Einfalls stand Butterblüm ein erfreutes Lachen auf den Lippen. Er sah das Aragorn und Legolas ernst blieben und Butterblüm zog es nun vor, es auch zu tun.  
  
Aragorn sagte etwas auf elbisch zu Legolas. Butterblüm verstand es nicht und er glaubte das sie nun diese Sprache gebrauchten, damit er nichts verstand. Schließlich schienen sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein.  
  
„Lasst uns rasch handeln", sagte Aragorn. Butterblüm brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass sie durch seine Besenkammer entfliehen wollten. Er sagte nichts, denn er konnte ja nun damit rechnen, eine Erklärung zu erhalten.  
  
Aragorn warf Butterblüm eine der beiden Taschen zu und drückte mit zwei Fingern die Kerze aus. Sie qualmte nicht. So leise wie möglich öffneten sie die Tür und schlichen die Treppe hinunter. In den Schatten der Nacht waren Aragorn und Legolas durch die dunklen Umhänge kaum zu sehen. Butterblüm zog die Tür zu und ging vor ihnen die Treppe hinab. Bei der Tür zu der Kammer waren sie gerade noch so weit auf der Treppe, das sie von den Wachen nicht gesehen werden konnten.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern schob der Wirt einen Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch der Tür und sie sprang auf. Ohne ein Wort verschwanden sie darin und Butterblüm schloss wieder ab.  
  
In der Kammer war wenig Platz. Butterblüm öffnete das Fenster und trat zur Seite. Es war wirklich nicht tief.  
  
Butterblüm beobachtete still wie Aragorn erst zögerte, schließlich ohne ein Geräusch die Fensterbank erklomm und durch das Fenster nach draußen sprang. Legolas folgte ihm. Butterblüm überlegte ob er auch folgen sollte, tat dies dann auch und überlegte sich gar nicht erst was er sagen solle, wenn jemand fragte weshalb er plötzlich von draußen kam.  
  
„Wieso folgt Ihr uns?", fragte Aragorn als Butterblüm vor seinen Füßen aufkam. „Ihr schuldet mir eine Erklärung!"Ohne zu antworten drehten sich die beiden um und gingen auf die Stallungen zu, Butterblüm kam hinterher. Er wartete bis sie mit den Pferden zurückkamen. „Ich habe Euch geholfen, aber wobei? Ich will jetzt alles wissen."  
  
Ohne ihm Beachtung zu schenken, führten sie die Pferde zum Tor des Innenhofes. Der Wirt wurde langsam nervös. Am Tor blieben sie stehen.  
  
Aragorn legte Butterblüm zwei Hände auf die Schultern. „Habt Dank", sagte er, „mein Freund."Butterblüm lächelte. „Ihr seid auf der Flucht vor den Truppen aus dem Düsterwald, hab ich Recht? Doch sie suchen nur nach Euch", Butterblüm machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Legolas, „sie wissen nicht das ihr gemeinsam hier ward, ist es nicht so?" Aragorn nickte. Er und Legolas bestiegen die Pferde. „Wir flüchten vor ihnen", sagte Legolas, „denn wenn sie uns finden, werden sie uns verurteilen. Für eine Tat, die in ihren Augen ein Verbrechen ist. Seht dies als Erklärung." „Ich verstehe", sagte Butterblüm, obwohl er nichts verstand, „doch was habt Ihr getan? Wenn Ihr die Frage gestattet, würde ich dies gern noch erfahren." „Verzeiht, wenn wir schweigen", erwiderte Legolas, „aber wir müssten fürchten das unsere Worte von falschen Ohren vernommen werden. Lebt wohl." Butterblüm zuckte die Schultern. „Freut mich, wenn helfen konnte..."sagte er, ohne zu wissen was es Aragorn und Legolas wirklich bedeutete unentdeckt fortzukommen. Er erfuhr es nie.  
  
„Viel Glück", sagte Butterblüm und blieb solange am Tor stehen, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren und nicht einmal mehr das Aufschlagen der Pferdehufe auf den Boden vernehmbar war.  
  
Als er zum Haus zurückkehrte, fragte er sich was Legolas gemeint hatte mit „eine Tat, die in ihren Augen ein Verbrechen ist". Sollten sie sich etwa... Nein, unmöglich.  
  
Oder nicht?  
  
********************  
  
Ja, ich weiß, ich brauch immer lange... aber bitte nicht böse sein *liebguck* aus irgendeinem Grund war meine Betaleserin verschwunden und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten eine neue zu finden. Na ja, hier ist es...  
  
HxExGxDxL, Mrs. Tolkien 


	6. Der König des Düsterwaldes

Chapter6: Der König des Düsterwaldes  
  
Seit Aragorn und Legolas Bree verlassen hatten, waren knapp zwei Tage vergangen. Sie hatten die Hälfte des Chetwaldes durchquert um später an den Mückenwassermooren vorbei auf die Große Ostraße zu gelangen. Ihr vorerst geplantes Ziel war Eregion.  
  
Aber auch die anderen Elben aus dem Düsterwald hatten Bree verlassen. Sie hatten den Wirt Butterblüm immer wieder gefragt was er wusste, doch als sie merkten das er nicht zum sprechen zu bringen war, waren sie gegangen, ohne zu wissen, wo sie am besten suchen sollten. Sie hatten die Spur von Aragorn und Legolas aufgenommen und folgten ihr bereits seit einem Tag.  
  
~Legolas Part~  
  
Wir sind langsam. Ohne große Eile, dabei sollten wir schneller sein. Wir wissen nicht, ob mein Vater herausgefunden hat wohin wir verschwunden sind. Wenn er uns folgt, wird er uns schnell einholen können.  
  
Die meiste Zeit reiten wir schweigend. Und nur am Tage. Weder Aragorn noch ich kennen diesen Wald besonders gut, es besteht die Gefahr das wir die Richtung verlieren. Zum Glück ist er nicht sonderlich groß. Spätestens übermorgen werden wir wieder draußen sein.  
  
Ich wünschte, wir könnten den Mut aufbringen, umzukehren und zu sagen, warum wir fliehen. Doch dadurch würden wir selbst unser gemeinsames Schicksal besiegeln und uns auseinanderreißen lassen.  
  
Ich sehne mich nach dir, Aragorn. Schweigend neben dir her zureiten, nur wenig zu sprechen und dich nur aus dem Augenwinkel zu sehen und das fast den ganzen Tag lang, dir nur nachts wirklich nahe zu sein, ist nur ein weiteres Zeichen für das Wagnis das wir eingehen. Für die Zurückhaltung und die Angst gefunden zu werden.  
  
Wie sehr ich das hasse!  
  
Ich sehne die Nacht herbei, denn nur dann kann ich deine Liebe wirklich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers spüren. Und dich auch.  
  
~Aragorns Part~  
  
Ich beobachte dich aus dem Augenwinkel. Der warme Wind streicht durch deine Haare und lässt sie über dein Gesicht streifen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dies auch tun.  
  
Doch am Tag haben wir jede Geste vermieden. Dieser Wald ist nicht leer. Menschen aus Bree sind nicht selten hier unterwegs. So bleibt mir nur deine Stimme. So rein und klar wie nur die Stimme eines Elben sein kann.  
  
*****  
  
„Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn merkte das Legolas tief in Gedanken versunken war, es hatte kaum einen Sinn etwas zu ihm zu sagen. Plötzlich sah Legolas auf. Sein Gesichtsausruck war ernst.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören."  
  
Legolas lächelte kurz.  
  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir näher sein. Ich liebe dich, Aragorn. Ich sehne mich sehr danach, dich zu spüren", sagte er auf elbisch. In dieser Sprache zu sprechen, war weniger risikoreich, da niemand sie verstand. Niemand aus Bree.  
  
„Ich teile deine Sehnsüchte, Legolas. Aber wir wissen nicht, ob wir nicht beobachtet werden, und sei's nur ein einfacher Mensch aus Bree der durch den Wald streift", antwortete Aragorn in derselben melodischen Sprache. Sie sahen sich eine Weile an.  
  
„Wenn wir verfolgt werden, wird man uns schnell einholen", sagte Legolas. „Niemand weiß, wohin unser Weg uns führt", antwortete Aragorn, „nicht einmal wir selbst."  
  
Der Tag ging zur Neige. Die Nacht legte sich über den Chetwald und tauchte alles in undurchdringbare Dunkelheit. Die Geschöpfe der Nacht erwachten und erfüllten den Wald mit seltsamen Geräuschen. Der Wald schlief niemals. Zu jeder Tages- u. Nachtzeit war er erfüllt von Geräuschen, Tiere die umherstreiften, tagsüber Menschen, nachts gehörte der Wald den Nachtieren. Vor dem Feuer wichen sie zurück, trauten sich nicht in die Nähe, denn Feuer bedeutete Menschen. Menschen bedeuteten Gefahr. Das wussten die Tiere und mieden den Bereich der vom Feuer erleuchtet wurde. Auch Aragorn hatte inzwischen ein Feuer gemacht, um die Tiere fernzuhalten. Die Pferde hatten sie an zwei alte Bäume gebunden. Sie beobachteten das Feuer und trauten sich nicht nahe heran. Den ganzen Tag waren sie gelaufen und waren froh eine Pause zu bekommen. Sie gaben keinen Laut von sich und ließen sich von Legolas Sattel und Zaumzeug abnehmen. Natürlich vertrauten sie ihren Herren, doch sie schliefen erst als das Feuer gelöscht wurde.  
  
Die Schatten der Nacht umfingen alles und jeden.  
  
Etwa fünf Meilen weiter, in Richtung Süd-Westen, lagerten zur selben Zeit König Thranduil und die anderen Elben. Sie kannten den Chetwald ebenso wenig wie Legolas und Aragorn ihn kannten, und obwohl sie auch nachts gut sehen konnten, wollten sie nachts nicht allzu weit gehen. Sie wussten, das ihre Spur stimmte. Doch in dieser völligen Dunkelheit konnten sie diese nur schwer erkennen. Einem Teil der Elben hatte Thranduil erlaubt zu schlafen, die anderen mussten wachsam bleiben und weiterhin die Augen aufhalten. Zu ihnen gehörte auch er selbst, aus Sorge um seinen Sohn konnte er sowieso nicht schlafen. Hätten sie gewusst wie nah sie Legolas waren. Und hätten sie gewusst das er nicht allein war. Doch sie wussten es nicht. Fünf Meilen können eine Weite Strecke sein.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn hatte das Feuer gelöscht. Schweigend hatte er da gesessen und auf Legolas gewartet. Dieser hatte sich um die Pferde gekümmert, nun kam er still zu Aragorn zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie sahen sich an. In Legolas' Augen spiegelte sich der Mond wieder.  
  
Aragorn nahm Legolas' Hand in seine. Dann zog er ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn. Legolas erwiderte den Kuss. Verführerisch fuhr er mit den Händen Aragorns Nacken und Rücken herunter. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorn und zwang Aragorn so sich hinzulegen. Aragorns Hände legten sich um Legolas' Taille und drückten ihn zu sich herab. Dann fuhr er mit einer Hand unter Legolas Kleidung.  
  
„Du hast ja eine Gänsehaut", flüsterte Aragorn.  
  
„Die du verursacht hast", antwortete Legolas. Er befreite sich von dem störenden Stoff zwischen ihm und Aragorn. Aragorn strich mit einem Finger über Legolas' Oberkörper und entlockte ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Sie rissen sich die restlichen Kleider vom Leib. Auf dem weichen Waldboden liegend konnten sie sich nun endlich so nah sein, wie sie es sich am Tage ersehnt hatten. Erst um Mitternacht herum wurden beide von einem traumlosen Schlaf übermannt.  
  
Noch vor dem Morgengrauen hatten die Elben aus dem Düsterwald ihr Lager verlassen und die Fährte wieder aufgenommen. Sie gingen langsam, da es noch fast ganz dunkel war und erst wenige Sonnenstrahlen durch die Bäume drangen und langsam den Himmel rötlich einfärbten. Einer der Elben war ein Stück voraus gelaufen, soweit das die restliche Truppe ihn nicht mehr sah. Er sollte die Spur ein Stück weit vor verfolgen und nach etwa zwei Meilen warten. Wenn die Truppe ihn einholte, lief er weiter voraus.  
  
Als er zum zweiten mal die Truppe verließ um vorauszulaufen, fiel ihm auf das die Abdrücke der Pferdehufen frischer wurden. Sie waren vor gar nicht langer Zeit hier vorbei gekommen, höchstens vor einem Tag. Wahrscheinlich noch früher. Er war zwar schon über zwei Meilen im Vorsprung, aber nun missachtete er den Befehl des Königs und folgte der Spur, bis er, angebunden an zwei Bäume, zwei Pferde erkannte und eines davon war im bekannt. Es stammte aus dem Düsterwald. Doch wem gehörte das andere? Vorsichtig näherte der Kundschafter sich. Und blieb dann geschockt stehen.  
  
Er sah ihn. Legolas, den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes, Sohn von König Thranduil. Den, den sie suchten.  
  
Er sah ihn. Schlafend, kaum bekleidet. Und nicht allein. Ein Mensch war bei ihm. Ebenfalls schlafend. Sie lagen eng aneinander. Legolas hatte dem anderen das Gesicht zugewandt und seine Hand ruhte auf dem Oberkörper des Menschen. Ihre Kleider lagen verstreut auf dem Erdboden herum.  
  
Er sah ihn. Und er glaubte zu träumen. Dann machte er kehrt und rannte zu der Truppe zurück. Als er weg war, fuhr Legolas aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
  
Sie hatten keine Chance gehabt rechtzeitig fort zu sein. In hektischer Eile hatten sie ihre Kleider eingesammelt und sich angezogen, die Spuren des Feuers vernichtet. Sie hatten eben die Pferde losbinden wollen, als König Thranduil mit seiner Suchtruppe die Stelle erreichte.  
  
„Ihr braucht nicht fortzulaufen", sagte der König des Düsterwaldes in mildem Ton. Dann musterte er seinen Sohn. „Ich denke du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig!", sagte er. Legolas hielt die Zügel des Pferdes in der Hand und fühlte sich unfähig sich zu bewegen oder gar zu sprechen. Er starrte seinen Vater an.  
  
„Nun?"Der König wandte sich an Aragorn. „Und Ihr? Wer seid Ihr, wenn man fragen darf?"Thranduil blickte von einem zum anderen. Sein Blick sagte nichts gutes aus. „Ich habe von meinem Kundschafter gehört, ihr habt nebeneinander gelegen und seit fast nicht bekleidet gewesen. Eine sehr irreführende Haltung, wenn ihr mich fragt. Man könnte auf falsche Gedanken kommen, man könnte denken ihr hättet eine gemeinsame Nacht gehabt und ich hoffe das ich mich in diesem Zusammenhang irre. Legolas! Sieh mich an. Irre ich mich?"  
  
Legolas schaute hastig zur Seite und zu Aragorn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer und nichtssagend. Dann sah er seinem Vater in die Augen. Wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Lügen oder nicht. „Nein, Vater", sagte er schließlich leise, „du irrst nicht."Der König zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Dann wandte er den Blick von Legolas ab. „Sag mir die Wahrheit", murmelte er leise. „Sag mir das du lügst!"Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Oft habe ich gelogen Vater, was dies betrifft. Doch nun bin ich nicht mehr imstande dies zu tun."  
  
~Legolas Part~  
  
Warum mussten sie uns finden? Warum? Warum kann man für unsere Liebe kein Verständnis aufbringen?  
  
Ich möchte schreien. Ich möchte schreien wie ungerecht dieses Gesetz ist. Ich möchte schreien dass ich Aragorn liebe und niemand auf der Welt dies ändern kann.  
  
Ich fühle wie sämtliche Energie aus meinem Körper entweicht. Ich fühle mich so schwach. Konnte nicht mehr leugnen was geschehen ist.  
  
Mein Vater sieht mich nicht mehr an. Aus Scham.  
  
Ich wünschte, dies wäre nicht die Wirklichkeit. Was wird nun aus uns, Aragorn? Ich will nicht von dir getrennt werden. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Nicht glücklich sein. Wenn ich das doch meinem Vater klarmachen könnte. Aber ich glaube, er hat mich bereits als Verbrecher abgehakt.  
  
Alle starren mich an. Ungläubig. Fast kann ich sie verstehen. Aber der Blick meines Vaters. Wie er mich anstarrt. Wie einen Feind.  
  
~Aragorns Part~  
  
Sie haben uns. Sie haben uns aufgespürt und gefunden.  
  
Es macht mich wahnsinnig zu sehen, wie sie Legolas anstarren. Warum muss es so enden? Oder ist dies vielleicht noch nicht das Ende?  
  
Was haben sie jetzt mit uns vor?  
  
Nie zuvor habe ich mich so schwach gefühlt. So unfähig etwas zu tun. Wenn sie uns verstehen würden. Aber sie halten sich an das Gesetz das unsere Liebe verbietet. Wer hat so etwas verbreitet? Liebe ist kein Vergehen.  
  
Aber es ist eins, sie zu verbieten.  
  
~Thranduils Part~  
  
Ich kann es nicht glauben. Mein eigener Sohn. Und dann auch noch ein Mensch.  
  
Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Meinen eigenen Sohn verurteilen? Ich hätte es mir ja denken können. Seit er in den Düsterwald zurückgekehrt ist, ist er nicht mehr derselbe gewesen. Andererseits wäre ich nie auf einen solchen Gedanken gekommen. Ich hätte ihm das gar nicht zugetraut. Liebt einen Menschen. Einen Mann.  
  
Ich frage mich wie lange schon. Vielleicht einer der Ringgemeinschaft.  
  
Ich glaube, mir wird schwindelig. Warum tust du mir so etwas an, Legolas?  
  
*****  
  
Thranduil befahl den anderen die Pferde, die sie dabei hatten, ebenfalls anzubinden. Dann schickte er mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zwei seiner Elben vor, einer packte Legolas hart an der Schulter und zwang ihn weiter vorzutreten, bis er vor König Thranduil stand. Vor seinem Vater, der ihn nun ansah wie den eigenen Todfeind, das Gesicht abgewandt. Er sah Legolas nur aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
Der andere hatte Aragorn die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengepresst, im Vergleich zu dem der Legolas vor Thranduil geführt hatte, war er ziemlich grob gewesen. Da Legolas der Prinz war, trauten sie sich nicht, ihn wirklich hart anzufassen.  
  
„Wo ihr mir eine Erklärung gebt, ist egal. Wir können gut hier bleiben", sagte Thranduil tonlos. Einer der beiden Elben hielt Legolas immer noch an den Schultern fest, so das dieser unfähig war, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu gehen.  
  
„Sprich!"  
  
Legolas öffnete die Lippen ein Stück, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus. Thranduil wandte sich an Aragorn. „Ihr habt meine Frage von vorhin nicht beantwortet", sagte er. „Ich fragte Euch, wer Ihr seid. Oder seid Ihr stumm?"  
  
Schön wär's, dachte Aragorn.  
  
„Mein Name ist Aragorn", sagte er dann, „Arathorns Sohn."Thranduil nickte. „Hätt' ich mir denken können, einer der Gefährten, ist es nicht so?" Aragorn nickte. Er spürte das Legolas ihn beobachtete. Thranduil sah sie beide an, dann sprach er ein paar Worte mit den anderen Elben.  
  
„Legolas", sagte er dann, „sag mir: hast du den Düsterwald wegen ihm verlassen?"Legolas erkannte, das es sich nicht mehr lohnte etwas zu verschweigen. „Ja", sagte er, „denn nur er vermochte es die Leere in meinem Herzen zu füllen."„So, tat er das", murmelte der König zu sich selbst. „Nun, ich denke ihr kennt jenes Gesetz das eure Liebe verbietet?" Sie nickten. „Gut. Ich werde mein Urteil über euch milde fällen. Legolas?" Legolas sah auf doch der Blick seines Vaters galt nicht ihm sondern einen Punkt in er Ferne. „Du kommst zurück mit uns in den Düsterwald. Und Ihr, Herr Aragorn, Euch verbiete ich jemals dorthin zu kommen und meinen Sohn zu belästigen. Sonst werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, dieser Sache ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten..." Aus dem Unterton in seiner Stimme ging hervor wie er dies meinte. „Wir brechen auf", sagte Thranduil. Er drehte sich um und verschwand in der Menge. Einer der Elben holte das Pferd von Legolas. Niemand drehte sich mehr nach ihm um.  
  
Aragorn wurde noch immer festgehalten. Er starrte Legolas an und dieser erwiderte den Blick. „Los!", sagte der Elb der Legolas noch an den Schultern hielt und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Fuß an. Sie folgten dem Trupp. Erst als sie außer Sichtweite waren, wurde Aragorn losgelassen. Wie in Trance sah er den Elben hinterher. Dann gaben seine Beine nach und er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und ein Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus, wie ein Speer der sich einem ins Herz bohrt. Doch dies hier war weitaus schlimmer.  
  
Legolas war fort.  
  
********************  
  
Sorry das es hier so endet, ich bitte euch alle NICHT mit Messern oder etwas derartigem nach mir zu werfen... und auch keine ähnlichen Mordgedanken zu haben. Danke vielmals.  
  
Gez: Mrs. Tolkien  
  
Hinweis: Dies ist nicht das Ende der Story, sag ich nur damit keine Irrtümer aufkommen... Also, es geht noch weiter. 


	7. Thranduils Befehl

Hi Leutz, hier ist das neue Kapitel!!! Da ich eine echt fiese Schreibblockade hatte, war es mir nicht mehr möglich was zu schreiben was einigermaßen Sinn hatte, geschweige denn was zu veröffentlichen. Na ja, wie man sieht hab ich's überwunden. Bitte reviewen und Feedback abgeben!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter7: Thranduils Befehl  
  
Die Elben liefen langsam in Richtung Osten, es herrschte eine erdrückende Stimmung. Niemand wagte jemanden anzusehen oder zu sprechen. Die Vorfälle des vergangenen Tages lasteten nicht nur auf Legolas und Thranduil. Keiner wollte wirklich glauben, was er erfahren hatte.  
  
Legolas ging ganz vorne neben seinem Vater her. Er vermied jeden Blick. Und doch wusste er, ständig von den anderen beobachtet zu werden. Blicke wie Eis. Blicke voller Erschütterung und Ungläubigkeit. Doch bis jetzt hatte keiner versucht jenes Thema, das jedem von ihnen im Kopf umherschwirrte, auch nur anzudeuten.  
  
Legolas fühlte sich mehr tot als lebendig. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Wollte nicht wahrhaben, das er von Aragorn getrennt worden war. Und das sein Vater so grausam sein konnte, dies zu vollbringen. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und jeder Gedanke an Aragorn fühlte sich an wie ein Schwertstoß der mitten durchs Herz ging.  
  
– Legolas Part –  
  
Wie konnte er mir das antun?  
  
Warum konnte er uns nicht verstehen? Warum musste er mich von Aragorn fortreißen? So viele Fragen und auf keine eine Antwort. Vielleicht werde ich das alles niemals verstehen können. Wie jemand so herzlos sein kann. Und so grausam. Der Schmerz den ich jetzt erleide, ist schlimmer als alles was mir bekannt ist.  
  
Mein Herz schreit nach dir, Aragorn. Nach deiner Liebe.  
  
Ein Blick in deine Augen würde mich glücklicher stimmen. Ein Blick. Ein Wort. Eine kurze Berührung, selbst wenn sie bedeutungslos wäre. Es würde mich glücklich stimmen.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
– Thranduils Part –  
  
Die Luft droht mich zu ersticken. Worte würden mich taub machen. Der Blick aus den Augen meines Sohnes ließen mich erblinden.  
  
So fühle ich mich.  
  
Ich hätte mit vielem gerechnet, was der Grund für sein Fortgehen war, doch nicht in aller zeit die mir noch auf dieser Welt bleibt, wäre ich auf das gekommen, was ich nun weiß. Wie soll ich nun mit der Situation umgehen? War es richtig, was ich gestern entschied? Ich habe mich an das Gesetz gehalten und ich für meinen Teil empfinde meine Handlung als richtig. Aber zu sehen wie mein Sohn leidet ist für mich nicht leicht.  
  
Doch es wird sich ändern.  
  
Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Ich kann diese Liebe nicht dulden. Kann man so etwas überhaupt als Liebe bezeichnen? Ich jedenfalls kann es nicht. Das ist einfach nicht normal.  
  
Aber jetzt kann man es nicht mehr ändern. Also müssen wir alle damit leben, ob es uns passt oder nicht.  
  
– Aragorns Part –  
  
Ich bin fassungslos. Fassungslos, wie jemand so etwas tun kann. Und dabei genau zu wissen das er Herzen zerbricht.  
  
Ich werde dich immer lieben, Legolas. Ob ich nun bei dir bin oder nicht.  
  
Obwohl die Sonne scheint, bin ich von Kälte umfangen. Kälte die sich unaufhaltsam in mir ausbreitet. Schon einmal habe ich deinetwegen gelitten. Muss sich das nun wiederholen?  
  
Ich werde nach Gondor gehen. Das Leben das ich früher führte, ist nun für immer vorbei.  
  
Ich fühle mich ganz leer. Schwach. Ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr glücklich sein. Ich wünschte, du wärest bei mir.  
  
Ich liebe dich.  
  
---------------  
  
Gegen Abend erreichte die Truppe den Rand des Chetwaldes und die Große Oststraße. König Thranduil gab den Befehl das Lager wieder aufzuschlagen. Die angespannte Stimmung verstärkte sich mit Einbruch der Nacht, niemand fand Schlaf. Durch eine einfache Handbewegung machte Thranduil zweien klar, dass sie ein Auge auf Legolas haben sollten.  
  
Legolas merkte es nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei Aragorn. Obwohl es schmerzte, war es einfacher als Schmerz und Erinnerung zu missachten.  
  
Er spürte den durchbohrenden Blick Thranduils auf sich ruhen und sah auf. Sein Vater beobachtete Legolas unablässig. Der Blick war abweisend und kalt. Legolas wich ihm aus.  
  
Die meisten hatten ihren Blick auf Legolas gerichtet, so als würden sie darauf warten das endlich etwas geschah, doch niemand wusste wirklich was denn geschehen sollte. Nur Thranduil hatte nun seinen Blick von ihm abgewendet und starrte die Sterne an, die nacheinander am Firmament aufleuchteten. Er spürte das es ihm missfiel, wenn er Legolas ansah. Er wollte seinem Sohn nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, konnte selbst nicht sagen weshalb er auf einmal diese Abneigung gegen ihn empfand. Es bereitete ihm zusätzlich Verwunderung zu sehen, wie Legolas sich verhielt. Schweigend. Abwesend mit Gedanken und Geist. Doch dem König fehlte die Kraft um es verstehen zu können. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich an Gesetze gehalten und auch selbst einige niedergelegt und nun sollte er sich auf einmal gegen eines dieser uralten Gesetze stellen? Nein. Das war zu viel verlangt. Außerdem war er fest davon überzeugt das man die Liebe zweier gleichgeschlechtlicher Wesen nicht als solche bezeichnen konnte. Und er hatte nicht vor seine Meinung zu ändern. Eher würde er die anderen dazu bringen sich ihr anzuschließen. Auch Legolas, egal wie viel Mühe es kosten würde.  
  
Legolas stand, an einen Baum gelehnt und den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, etwa drei Meter abseits von Thranduil. Als dieser sich ihm näherte, tat er als würde er es nicht bemerken.  
  
– Thranduils Part –  
  
Ich muss ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Dieses eine Mal werde ich ihn darauf ansprechen. Doch anschließend werde ich alles kürzlich vorgefallene für ungeschehen erklären. Leichte Zweifel kommen in mir auf, doch ich weiß dass das nur daran liegt, das es mir schwer fällt meinen Sohn leiden zu sehen. Ich verbiete mir diese Zweifel. Ich handelte richtig und noch dazu fällte ich mein Urteil milde. Ich hätte sie beide aus dem Düsterwald verbannen können und vielleicht wäre dies eine bessere Entscheidung gewesen als die, welche ich traf. Aber ich tat es nicht. es gibt für mich keinen Grund etwas zu bereuen was ich getan habe. Legolas hätte sich ebenfalls an unser altes Gesetz halten müssen. Dann wären wir alle gar nicht erst in diese Situation hereingeraten, und ich müsste mir nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.  
  
Ich muss ihn überzeugen, dass es sich nicht lohnt, irgendetwas, oder irgendwem, aus vergangener Zeit nachzutrauern.  
  
– Legolas Part –  
  
Wo bist du Aragorn? Bist du mir vielleicht näher, als es mir scheint? Wenn ich könnte, würde ich zu dir zurückkommen. Mein Vater lässt mich bewachen. Wie einen Gefangenen bei dem man aufpassen muss, dass er nicht davonläuft. Würde er das allerdings nicht tun, so würde ich davonlaufen. Mich hält nichts mehr hier.  
  
Glaub mir, wenn ich hier fort käme, ich würde dich finden. Egal wo du bist.  
  
---------------  
  
König Thranduil trat neben Legolas und blickte eine Weile in dieselbe Richtung wie er, so als suche er den Punkt auf den Legolas den Blick gerichtet hatte. Er wusste nur zu gut was in seinem Sohn vorging. Doch noch immer war er zu stolz um sich einzugestehen, das er falsch gehandelt hatte und, noch viel schlimmer, seinem eigenen Sohn das Herz gebrochen hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie es zu dieser Liebe kommen konnte und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand zu so etwas fähig war. Als er Legolas ansprach, stellte dieser sich taub.  
  
„Du nimmst das alles ein bisschen zu ernst, Legolas. Vergiss ihn!" Bei diesen Worten hob Legolas den Kopf.  
  
Er sah Thranduil ungläubig an. „Vergessen, ja? Ich soll vergessen, das ich dem, den ich liebe, brutal entrissen wurde, nur wegen eines Gesetzes? Oh nein, Liebe kann man nicht einfach vergessen!" „Das war keine Liebe. Legolas. Es war nur ein Mensch!"Der ungläubige Ausdruck in Legolas Gesicht vermischte sich mit Wut und verzweifelter Unfassbarkeit. „Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?", fragte er etwas zu laut, „ob nun ein Mensch oder ein Elb oder sonst was? Ob Mann oder Frau. Das spielt keine Rolle." Legolas wandte den Blick von Thranduil ab. „Aus deinen Worten schließe ich, das du nie wirkliche Liebe gefühlt hast, Vater", sagte er leise. „Sonst würdest du nicht so sprechen."Mit einem Mal flammte in Thranduil heiße Wut auf. Er wollte seinen Sohn zur Vernunft bringen und sich nicht von ihm zurecht weisen lassen.  
  
„Wie kannst du das beurteilen? Du und dieser Mensch, dass ist nicht das, was man normalerweise als Liebe bezeichnet. Das ist absurd! Vergiss ihn! Das wird das beste für uns alle sein. Schlag dir alles kürzlich geschehene aus dem Kopf!"Legolas fuhr herum. Sein Vater sah ziemlich wütend aus. „Du kannst mich nicht zwingen! Vielleicht kannst du mich Aragorn fortreißen, vielleicht kannst du es vollbringen das ich für immer von ihm getrennt sein werde... aber mich zwingen das ich ihn vergesse, das kannst du nicht!" Legolas blinzelte und die Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. „Das wirst du nicht können, niemals!", schrie er, lauter als geplant. Mit einem Mal hatten sich sämtliche Blicke der anderen Elben auf ihn und Thranduil gehaftet. Unsicher sah Thranduil sich um, er machte eine abwehrende Handbewehung aber keiner löste den Blick von ihnen.  
  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Legolas! Du kennst doch die Menschen. Für ihn war es bedeutungslos. Eine einmalige Tat, die sich niemals wiederholen wird. Ich weiß nicht wie es dazu kam und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Aber es war keine Liebe im Spiel", sagte Thranduil gefährlich leise.  
  
„Nein", entgegnete Legolas, „nein! Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten? Warum kannst du mich nicht verstehen? Du hältst dich an die alten Gesetze, nie tatest du etwas anderes. Auch ich war anfangs unsicher, ich wusste das ich mich gegen mein Volk stelle, wenn ich mir meine Liebe zu Aragorn eingestehe. Doch ich habe es getan. Ich hielt mich nicht an Gesetze. Ich hielt mich an den Ruf meines Herzens!"  
  
Die Elben um sie herum hatten halb nervös, halb beeindruckt dem Streit zwischen Thranduil und Legolas gelauscht. Unschlüssig, zu wem sie halten sollten. Bei diesen Worten aber durchzuckten sie kalte Schauer.  
  
Thranduil zögerte etwas zu erwidern. Dann tat er es doch.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Ich habe nie etwas anderes getan als Gesetze zu beachten, nie habe ich sie gebrochen. Und ich werde auch dieses Mal keine Ausnahme machen. Und so sage ich dir noch einmal: Vergiss Aragorn. Vergiss alles was geschehen ist. Es lohnt sich nicht, wegen eines Menschen Tränen zu vergießen."  
  
Legolas bemühte sich einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben. Innerlich kochte er, aus Zorn über die Worte seines Vaters. Wie ungerecht sie waren. Thranduil hatte nicht miterlebt wie sie in Bree zueinander gefunden hatten, nachdem sie sich endlich eingestanden hatten, das sie sich liebten. Er hatte nicht gesehen, wie sie aus Angst vor der eigenen Familie geflohen waren. Er hatte nicht die leisen, geflüsterten Worte „Ich liebe dich" von ihren Lippen vernommen. Er hatte keine Vorstellung von dem, was sie vereinte. Und auch nicht von dem, was er ihnen nun antat.  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung", sagte Legolas leise, „wie du mit dieser Situation umgehen solltest, also hältst du dich an jenes uralte Gesetz. Du benutzt es als Ausrede für deine Unwissenheit und das ist erbärmlich. Gegen Liebe kann ein Gesetz nichts ausrichten. Es kann sie verbieten, aber nicht zerstören. Wenn dein Herz sich gegen diese Vorschrift wehrt, kannst du sie nicht einfach weiterhin beachten. Nur wegen dieses Gesetzes hast du so gehandelt. Was wäre, wenn es nicht existieren würde? Würdest du uns mit derselben Abneigung begegnen?"  
  
Thranduil wand sich. Einerseits wusste er, dass Legolas' Worte richtig waren. Andererseits wollte er sich nicht von seiner Gewissheit, die ihm einen gewissen Mut verlieh, abbringen lassen. „Natürlich würde ich das! Das, was ihr als Liebe bezeichnet, ist nichts weiter gewesen als eine Nacht in der ihr nicht ganz bei Sinnen ward. Ich weiß nicht, was euch dazu verleitet hat, das zu tun. Aber Liebe war es nicht. Nur ein Augenblick und vielleicht der unerfüllte Wunsch geliebt zu werden." Der König kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Ein kurzer Blick in beide Richtungen sagte ihm, das sie noch immer beobachtet wurden. Es war ihm egal.  
  
Legolas konnte sich nicht länger zusammennehmen. Die Art und Weise wie sein Vater über ihn und Aragorn sprach, raubte ihm alle Gedanken. Wie abfällig. Und voller gespielter Überzeugung, um die Verständnislosigkeit zu verbergen. Sämtliche Bemühungen nach innerer Ruhe lösten sich auf. Was blieb war die kalte Wut auf denjenigen, der es wagte, an ihrer Liebe zu zweifeln.  
  
„Was weißt du denn schon davon?", schrie er, „du hast es nicht miterlebt. Alles was für dich zählt, ist dieses Gesetz und nur um es nicht zu verletzen, gehst du nun schon so weit eine Liebe zu zerstören! Du kannst von Glück sprechen, sollte ich dir dies je verzeihen! Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, ich würde sofort zu Aragorn zurückkehren. Und niemand wird mich mehr daran hindern, auch nicht du, Vater! Warum kannst du es nicht begreifen?"  
  
Legolas atmete schwer, versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Langsam glitt er an dem Stamm des Baumes herab, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Die Kraft aufrecht zu stehen, war aus ihm gewichen. Thranduil beobachtete ihn stumm.  
  
„Eines Tages wirst du ihn vergessen müssen", sagte er schließlich von oben herab, „ob es dir passt oder nicht." Legolas beachtete ihn nicht. „Und selbst wenn, und ich sagte wenn, es Liebe war, werdet ihr früher oder später durch den Tod getrennt werden. Es wäre nicht für die Ewigkeit. Doch wie ich bereits sagte...", Thranduil holte tief Luft um erneut zu beginnen, „... es war ohne jede Bedeutung. Ein Fehler. Als dein Vater und König befehle ich dir nun, so zu tun als wäre all dies nie geschehen. Sobald wir unsere Heimat wieder erreichen, wird dieses Gesetz für alle in Kraft treten. Es ist einfach nie passiert. War das deutlich genug?" Legolas hob den Blick und sah Thranduil voller Abneigung in die Augen. „Nichts wird mich dazu bewegen können, die Geschehnisse aus meinen Gedächtnis zu verbannen", sagte er langsam, „weder Worte noch Taten. Es ist töricht zu glauben, du könntest es vollbringen, das sich niemand mehr an das erinnert, was war. Wenigstens niemand, der es nicht miterlebt hat." Thranduil sog hörbar die Luft ein. Dann sagte er mit kalter Stimme: „Wer sich meinem Befehl wiedersetzen wird, wird den Düsterwald verlassen müssen. Kehrt er wieder, droht ihm eine weitaus schlimmere Strafe. War das deutlich genug?" Er wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab – Legolas' schweigen war ihm deutlich genug. Er wandte sich von Legolas ab und entfernte sich.  
  
Legolas wusste, dass die Worte seines Vaters ihm gegolten hatten, auch wenn er ihn nicht direkt angesprochen hatte. Doch dass sie zu hundert Prozent ernst waren, konnte er nicht glauben.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ja, das war also das lang erwartete Chapter7... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr bedankt euch mit nem Review "g"Ich denke das nächste Chappi kommt auch bald denn jetzt hab ich wieder eine gewisse Vorstellung davon was passieren könnte... Danke übrigens an alle die reviewt haben. Danke!!!! Cu,  
  
Mrs. Tolkien 


	8. Nachts ist es die Einsamkeit

Chapter8: Nachts ist es die Einsamkeit  
  
– Legolas Part –  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte aus den Gesichtszügen meines Vaters erschließen, ob seine Worte ernst sind oder nicht. Ich kann es nicht glauben. So hart und herzlos ist er nicht. Er versteckt sich hinter dieser Fassade, um seine Unschlüssigkeit und seine Angst zu verbergen.  
  
Ich beobachte ihn. Mit derselben Unablässigkeit wie er in letzter Zeit mich. Mit demselben kalten Blick. Er ist unruhig. Ich weiß es, ich sehe es an der Art, wie er sich verhält. Er fürchtet die Rückkehr ebenso wie ich und alle anderen hier. Niemand weiß was sich bei unserer Rückkehr ereignen wird. Das Volk ist unwissend – doch wissen wir, ob unser Wissen sie nicht längst durch Spitzel ereilt hat? Ich wage nicht daran zu denken, was das für eine Auswirkung hätte. Fast schon beginne ich meinen Vater zu verstehen, wenn er sagt, wir sollen über die Geschehnisse schweigen und tun, als wäre es nie passiert. Man würde mich nicht länger im Düsterwald dulden. Im schlimmsten Fall auch meinen Vater als König nicht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das Volk unwissend bleibt. Die wenigen, die mit hier herkamen, die wenigen die eingeweiht sind, haben von ihm den Befehl erhalten, den Mund zu halten und sich auch in keiner Weise anmerken lassen, sie wüssten etwas, was von Bedeutung ist. Was er mit denen, die sich widersetzen, tun wird, sagte er nicht. Ich will es nicht wissen. Die Schuldgefühle, die ich dadurch bekäme, wären zu groß. Mehr und mehr wächst die Gewissheit in mir, die Schuld an dieser misslichen Lage zu tragen. Ich versuche es zu ignorieren, doch dies gelingt mir nicht.  
  
Die Nacht wird von Stunde zu Stunde schwärzer und undurchdringbarer. Starke Gefühle erwachen in mir, gute wie schlechte. In der Dunkelheit ist es einfacher sich Erinnerungen hinzugeben und sich darin zu verlieren... und doch weiß ich, ich darf es nicht. Ich muss versuchen, nicht in Trauer und Schmerz zu ertrinken. Ich bin kurz davor... Doch die nächtliche Einsamkeit ist ebenso angenehm wie tückisch. Sie verleiht mir innere Ruhe.  
  
Und sie ruft Einsamkeit hervor. Zwar fühlte ich mich während des Tages noch einsamer als nun, wo die Schleier der Nacht mich umhüllen, doch nachts ist man allein. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich zu dieser Erkenntnis komme, aber ich bin mir sicher. Selbst die, welche die Nacht mit ihren zahlreichen Geheimnissen lieben, sind der Einsamkeit ausgeliefert, wenn sie sich die Schleier der Nacht um die Welt hüllen. Vielleicht ist es gerade diese Einsamkeit, die mich beruhigt. Ich habe die Nacht nie gefürchtet. Tagsüber sind es bis jetzt die Stimmen anderer gewesen, die mich beflügelten und glücklich stimmten, das leise Singen der Vögel, das Rauschen des Windes und die Wärme der Sonne.  
  
Nachts ist es die Einsamkeit. Doch sie hat dieselbe Wirkung.  
  
Ich sehe hinauf zu den Sternen. Manche verlieren sich in der Schwärze des Himmels und nie erreicht uns ihr Glanz. Doch die, die es schaffen, leuchten hell und erfüllen die Nacht mit ihrem Schein. Aragorn, ich wünschte, du wärest hier. Doch bist du mir wirklich so fern? Gäbe es eine Entfernung auf dieser Welt, die groß genug ist, um unsere Liebe unwichtig zu machen?  
  
Es sind dieselben Sterne, die über mir leuchten, die auch über dir stehen. Blickst du zum Himmel auf, siehst du sie. Derselbe Anblick, wie auch ich ihn zur Zeit genieße. Und ist das nicht ein weiterer Beweis, dass wir niemals wirklich getrennt sind?  
  
Dieselben Sterne, die uns nachts mit Licht beschenken und dieselbe Sonne am Tage, die uns Wärme und Licht gibt. Ich möchte, dass du es weißt, Aragorn. Ich bin niemals weit weg von dir.  
  
Auch jetzt nicht. In der Einsamkeit der Nacht.  
  
– Aragorns Part –  
  
Die Tage vergehen unaufhaltsam. Stunde um Stunde. Vielleicht sind die Ereignisse im Chetwald erst zwei Tage her, vielleicht auch ein ganzes Jahr. Ich weiß es nicht. Mein Zeitgefühl scheint mich im Stich gelassen zu haben doch das ist nicht weiter bedauernswert.  
  
Legolas... die Erinnerung an dich quält mich. Und auch der Gedanke, das es nur eine Erinnerung ist.  
  
Doch es ist mehr.  
  
Es ist meine Vergangenheit, sowie deine auch. Und nie wird das was geschah rückgängig gemacht werden können. Vielleicht wird es in unabsehbarer Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten. Doch trotzdem wird es nicht ungeschehen gemacht. Erinnerungen können verblassen, doch Taten sind unwiderruflich.  
  
Aber wenn ich mich jetzt in der Erinnerung an dich verliere, werde ich womöglich niemals wieder herausfinden. Und das darf nicht geschehen. Aber genauso falsch wäre es, den Gedanken an dich zu verbieten. Du zeigtest mir, was es bedeutet zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Doch vielleicht muss ich jetzt begreifen, dass es nicht von Dauer war. Dass es nie von Dauer hätte sein können. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit der Realität ins Auge zu blicken, das zu tun, wozu ich so lange Zeit nicht imstande war.  
  
Die Realität ist grausam. Sie bedeutet das ich für immer von dir getrennt sein muss. Das ich dich niemals hätte lieben dürfen und dass du mich nie hättest lieben dürfen. Ich habe mich der Realität wiedersetzt und muss nun zu ihr zurückfinden. So schwer das auch sein mag.  
  
Wo ein Ende ist, ist auch ein Anfang, sagt man. Ich weiß das es schwer ist, jetzt einen neuen Beginn zu wagen, denn es gab nicht wirklich ein Ende.  
  
Mein Weg führt mich nach Gondor. Die Stadt meiner Vorfahren. Und dort werde ich den neuen Anfang suchen. Das Leben, das ich vor unserer Zusammenkunft in Bree führte, ist zu Ende. Nie werde ich es weiterführen können. Zu viel ist passiert. Zu viel Zeit verstrichen. Das Schicksal das mich in Minas Tirith erwartet, ist zweifelhaft. Niemand darf etwas über meine Vergangenheit erfahren. Man würde vieles von mir erwarten, und ich würde mich keiner dieser Erwartungen stellen können.  
  
Hätte ich die Gabe der Voraussicht, so könnte ich sehen was kommen wird. Doch ebenso fürchte ich mich davor, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Kennt man sie, und will man den Lauf der Dinge ändern und ins Schicksal eingreifen, so könnte es schwerwiegende Folgen haben und die Ereignisse in noch viel fernerer Zukunft beeinträchtigen. Aber vielleicht würde es mich begreifen lassen, warum alles so kam wie es kommen musste. Als ich mir eingestehen konnte dass ich dich liebe, Legolas, musste ich zeitgleich begreifen, das unser gemeinsames Schicksal kein gutes Ende haben würde.  
  
Die Zeit, welche wir gemeinsam durchlebten, war eine wunderschöne Zeit. Und so sehr ich auch wünsche, sie wiederhole sich, so sehr fürchte ich dies auch.  
  
Die Einsamkeit der Nacht ist grenzenlos. Alles wird schwarz und unerkennbar. Wie eine große Macht ergreift sie Besitz von all denen, die sich in sie hineinwagen, so auch von mir. Sie verführt mich dazu, mich meinen Gedanken zu überlassen und eben das ist es, was ich nicht zulassen will. Ich weiß, dass ich an dem Schmerz den diese Erinnerung hervorruft, ersticken werde. Tagsüber ist es schwer, seinen Gedanken zu verfallen. Doch dann sind es andere Dinge auf die man achtet. Jeder Vorbeiziehende, jeder Fremde, jedes Geräusch lässt einen zusammenfahren weil man der Gewissheit verfällt, man könne einem die Vergangenheit ansehen.  
  
Tagsüber ist es die Tatsache, soweit wie möglich von der Vergangenheit entfernt sein zu wollen. Nachts ist es die Einsamkeit, die einen zu nah an sie heranführt.  
  
Der Blick zu den Sternen beseelt mich mit dem Gedanken, dir nah zu sein. Zwar körperlich von dir getrennt, doch innerlich noch immer durch Liebe verbunden.  
  
Legolas, du weißt es. Innerlich bin ich nicht von dir getrennt worden. Und du nicht von mir. 


	9. Heimkehr

Disclaimer: Ja... kaum zu glauben, aber wahr: Chapi9 ist da!!!!!!!! Applaus bitte... Na! Ich hör nichts!! Ach ja: Falls jemand meint das sei immer noch alles von diesem Tolkien... da hat er oder sie recht.  
  
An Moonshine5: Danke für das Review!!! Hmm... gibt es da auch mal ein Ende...? smile Aber du hättest nicht sagen du musst was gutmachen, weil es ja jedem freigestellt ist, ob er reviewt oder nicht... (wehe nicht!!), aber natürlich find ich so lange Reviews echt supergut...  
  
Hdl, Mrs. Tolkien  
  
p.s. Im Login-Bereich unter der Kategorie "Stats" kriegt man angezeigt wer einen auf der Author-Alert hat, bei deinem Profil hab ich auch deine Mailaddy rausgekriegt...  
  
An Lady-of-Gondor: Ich weiß das es traurig ist... so solls auch sein... fg  
  
An Ödarius und Enemy: Danke fürs Betalesen!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter9: Heimkehr  
  
Unaufhaltsam näherten die Elben sich dem Düsterwald. Je näher sie ihm kamen, desto schweigsamer wurden sie. Ihre Blicke waren ausdruckslos, nahezu apathisch und obwohl sie wussten, dass das übrige Volk nichts von den Vorfällen in Bree und im Chetwald wusste, gingen sie der Heimkehr mit einer merkwürdigen Nervosität entgegen. Längst hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht und näherten sich nun dem Bereich in dem sie lebten.  
  
Legolas' Gesichtsaudruck war unergründbar. Starr und gefühllos. Wie hypnotisiert. Zwar körperlich anwesend, doch geistig meilenweit entfernt. Thranduil vermied es so sorgfältig wie möglich, seinem Sohn ins Gesicht zu blicken. Er wiedersetzte sich seit Tagen gegen die leichten Schuldgefühle, die bei seinem Anblick in ihm aufkamen, recht erfolgreich. Langsam begann er zu zweifeln, ob seine Reaktion nicht übereilig gewesen war. Er sträubte sich zwar dagegen, doch wie lange konnte er seiner Überzeugung das richtige getan zu haben noch standhalten? In den letzten Tagen aber war er viel zu abgelenkt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wie würde das Volk auf seine Rückkehr reagieren? Natürlich wusste er, das er ihnen als König nichts vorenthalten sollte, doch konnte er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen? Die Wahrheit war unaussprechbar. Die Wahrheit war gefährlich. Für Thranduil war die Wahrheit ein Verbrechen.  
  
– Thranduils Part –  
  
Wir nähern uns dem Augenblick der Wahrheit. Doch was soll ich dagegen tun? Mein Volk wird eine Erklärung verlangen und niemand kann ihnen das übel nehmen. Aber was soll ich ihnen sagen?  
  
Ein guter König ist ehrlich zu seinem Volk. Doch die Wahrheit kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Nicht einer unter ihnen würde Verständnis aufbringen. Im Düsterwald gilt das Gesetz, das verbietet gleichgeschlechtliche zu lieben, wie überall in Mittelerde. Wer sich ihm wiedersetzt, wird gezwungen das Land zu verlassen. Ich habe bei Legolas nur eine Ausnahme gemacht, weil er mein Sohn ist und weil sein Verlust mir das Herz brechen würde. Was soll ich ihnen nur sagen?  
  
Soll ich lügen? Wäre ich dann nicht ein schlechter König? Ein schwacher Herrscher, weil ich mich davor drücke, meinem Volk zu sagen was war? Vielleicht wäre es mir als König möglich, jenes Gesetz ungültig zu machen. Doch damit würde ich mich gegen ganz Mittelerde stellen. Unsere Bündnisse würden verfallen. Nein. Die Wahrheit kann und darf nicht ans Licht kommen. Die Konsequenzen wären zu hoch, um erträglich zu sein. Ich bin verzweifelt.  
  
Was soll ich ihnen sagen?  
  
– Legolas Part –  
  
Nun führt mich mein Weg zurück in den Düsterwald, zurück an den Ort, den ich früher Heim nannte. Was ist das für eine Strafe, für ein Verbrechen das keines war. Ich weiß, das ich diese Ansicht mit nur wenigen teile, doch so sehe ich es mit meinen Augen und so fühle ich es mit meinem Herzen.  
  
Niemals werde ich an mein früheres Leben anknüpfen können. Auch nicht, wenn man mich zwingt, und das wird gewiss der Fall sein. Die Uneingeweihten werden es unwissentlich tun und die Eingeweihten mit voller Absicht. Ich werde mich dem fügen müssen. Man wird mir keine Wahl lassen. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit einzusehen, dass es so kommen musste, und dass das Schicksal uns einholen würde. Dies ist nun geschehen. Wenn es mein Schicksal ist werde ich versuchen es zu akzeptieren.  
  
Wir sind kurz vor unserem Ziel und wir werden es noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichen. Ich spielte schon mit dem Gedanken bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wieder zu fliehen, doch es erscheint mir töricht. Ich würde viel zu viel riskieren. Man würde mich erneut aufspüren und selbst wenn ich es erneut schaffen würde Aragorn zu finden, diesmal wäre mein Vater mit seinem Urteil direkter. Ich würde Aragorn den Tod bringen.  
  
Nun bleibt mir nichts anderes zur Wahl, als mich mit meinem Schicksal abzufinden.  
  
---------------  
  
Mit der Abenddämmerung trafen sie im Düsterwald ein. Die angespannte Atmosphäre ging über ins Bedrohliche. So als würde die Zeit im Augenblick ihrer Ankunft stillstehen. Kein Laut drang an ihre Ohren. Jeder von ihnen fühlte sich beobachtet. Obwohl sie die Sicherheit besaßen, das der Rest des Volkes unwissend war, fürchtete jeder von ihnen den Augenblick der Rückkehr. Jeder von ihnen verfluchte innerlich die Furcht vor der Rückkehr.  
  
Seit Tagen bereits hatte Thranduil geschwiegen. Kaum jemand hatte gewagt ihn anzusprechen und die wenigen, die es gewagt hatten, hatten kurze oder gar keine Antworten gekommen. Doch jetzt, da sie der Ankunft nah waren, fiel das Schweigen von ihm ab. Noch einmal gebot er allen, die mit ihm geritten waren, den Mund zu halten und unter keinen Umständen etwas von dem preiszugeben was sich ereignet hatte. Noch immer war er dagegen das Volk anzulügen, obwohl er wusste dass es nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten gab. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Lösung, doch seine Bemühungen nach klaren Gedanken blieben unbelohnt. Er war sich nicht sicher was er sagen würde. Und auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er hatte Angst davor.  
  
Noch einmal wandte Thranduil sich an seine Begleiter. Er verbot ihnen nervös auszusehen oder sich durch ihre Mimik und Gestik anmerken zu lassen, dass sie etwas verbargen. Er sprach ohne Legolas anzusehen. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, ob sein Sohn ihn überhaupt noch wahrnahm.  
  
Der Einzug in den Düsterwald verlief ohne Komplikationen, war jedoch für den Rest des Volkes vielleicht etwas merkwürdig oder anders, als sie es erwartet hatten. Der Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Königs wahr nervös, ernst und ohne eine Spur von fröhlicher Stimmung. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Keiner konnte sich das Auftreten des Königs erklären. Die Elben die ihn begleitet hatten die Blicke starr geradeaus gerichtet und schienen auch nicht daran zu denken, jemanden direkt anzusehen. Die aufgeregten Zurufe die anfangs zu vernehmen gewesen waren, waren längst verstummt. Die Minuten verstrichen mit einer quälenden Langsamkeit, die erst endete als der Palast erreicht war und König Thranduil das Wort an sein Volk richtete.  
  
„Mein geliebtes Volk", begann er mit immer noch sehr ernster Mine, „ich freue mich wohlbehalten wiedergekehrt zu sein, und auch euch wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen." Begeistertes Rufen ertönte. Thranduil tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit einem derjenigen aus, die ihn begleiteten hatten. Er wandte sich erneut an die Menge.  
  
„Ich will nicht viele Worte darüber verschwenden, was sich auf unserer Reise ereignete, dennoch will ich euch nicht unwissend lassen. Der Grund für mein Fortgehen ist sicher jedem bekannt, also muss ich mich an diesem Punkt wohl nicht aufhalten. Nun, wie ich schon sagte, ein Grossteil der Ereignisse die uns wiederfuhren sind nicht von Belang und werden auch uns selbst nicht lang im Gedächtnis bleiben..."Als er diese Worte aussprach warf er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu Legolas. Dieser würdigte ihm keines Blickes.  
  
„Wir alle waren bestürzt, als wir von dem Verschwinden meines Sohnes erfuhren, denn niemand konnte einen Grund dafür nennen. Nun sollt ihr eben jenen bekommen."  
  
Erneut jubelte das Volk seinem König zu. Thranduil war inzwischen ziemlich beunruhigt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Gut vorbereitet war er auf diesen Moment nicht gewesen. Er räusperte sich umständlich.  
  
„Es war so das...", begann er und seine Stimme war etwas leiser geworden. Er schaffte es nun kaum noch zu verbergen dass er nicht wusste, was er seinem Volk sagen sollte, oder was er ihnen sagen konnte.  
  
„Es war so...", begann er erneut, aber weiter kam er nicht. Legolas war neben ihn getreten, ohne das er ihn bemerkt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Zögernd machte Thranduil einen Schritt zur Seite. Er wischte sich mit Hand flüchtig über die Stirn.  
  
„Ich war geistig verwirrt. Ich litt an Verfolgungsängsten. Und ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als den Düsterwald für einige Zeit zu verlassen, um davon loszukommen", sagte Legolas mit bestimmtem Tonfall. Thranduil wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, was in ihm vorging, als er Legolas diese Worte sagen hörte. Aber er bewunderte ihn dafür.  
  
Abermals ging ein Raunen und Flüstern durch die Menge. Natürlich brach nun niemand in Jubelrufe aus.  
  
„Es war wohl eine Nachwirkung des Ringkrieges. Ich hoffte, das es mir besser gehen würde, wenn ich für eine Weile an einem anderen Ort lebe als hier und so entschloss ich mich nach Bree zu gehen. Als ich es bereits wieder verlassen hatte, wurde ich von der Truppe gefunden", sagte Legolas ernst. Während er sprach, fühlte er keinerlei Erinnerungen an das was wirklich geschehen war, so als entspräche das, was er sagte, der Wahrheit. Das Volk blieb stumm.  
  
„Ja", sagte Thranduil, „so war es."Legolas schien beim Klang seiner Stimme aus einer Hypnose zu erwachen, fast hatte es den Anschein, dass er sich nicht darüber im Klaren war, was er eben gesagt hatte.  
  
„Da uns nicht viel wiederfuhr was von größerer Bedeutung ist, werden die Ereignisse schnell erzählt sein", sagte Thranduil. Er fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, da es doch nun vorbei war, doch das zeigte er nicht. Während des weiteren Verlaufs des Abends sprach Legolas kein Wort mehr.  
  
Viel später, nach Einbruch der Nacht, stand Legolas allein auf einem Balkon vor einem der vielen Räume des Palastes. Gedankenverloren hatte er den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Nach einer Weile näherte sich ihm jemand und blieb neben ihm stehen. Es war Thranduil. Legolas ignorierte ihn.  
  
„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Thranduil nach Minuten des Schweigens. Legolas sah auf. „Was getan?"„Warum hast du das Volk angelogen?" Thranduil blickte Legolas nun in die Augen, so wie er in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr gekonnt hatte.  
  
„Warum hast du es nicht getan?", erwiderte Legolas kühl. Thranduil holte tief Luft um etwas zu erwidern, aber Legolas ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe. Aber ich denke, weil ich wusste, das du nicht wusstest, was du sagen konntest."  
  
„Ich würde mein Volk niemals anlügen...", fing Thranduil an, aber Legolas unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Darum hab ich es getan."  
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so etwas sagst. Du hättest mir in dieser Situation nicht helfen müssen."  
  
„Ich habe dir nicht geholfen. Ich habe das nicht für dich getan. Aber ich hätte fürchten müssen, dass du die ganze Wahrheit ausplauderst. Ich weiß, dass du dazu fähig wärst. Wenn man nicht weiß, was man sagen soll und nicht lügen will, kann es schon mal passieren, dass man doch die Wahrheit sagt", antwortete Legolas. Er wandte den Blick von Thranduil ab und wieder in Richtung Horizont. „Bilde dir bloß nichts auf meine Reaktion ein."  
  
„Hast du dir im Voraus überlegt, dies zu sagen, oder nicht?", fragte Thranduil.  
  
„Warum interessiert dich das?", erwiderte Legolas. Thranduil antwortete nicht.  
  
„Ich hätte nicht mit dieser Reaktion deinerseits gerechnet, auf das was ich heute getan habe", fügte er hinzu als Thranduil stumm blieb, „immerhin habe ich so deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen. Du warst es, der das Volk nicht anlügen wollte und keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte. Früher oder später hättest du die Wahrheit gesagt oder das Volk misstrauisch gemacht, sodass eine Lüge niemals hätte lang leben können. Du solltest mir also dankbar sein."Legolas lächelte eisig, als Thranduil erneut seinen Blick fand.  
  
Thranduil kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das ist das Letzte, was ich bin", sagte er entrüstet.  
  
„Gut", sagte Legolas sarkastisch, „dann wäre es vielleicht doch besser gewesen, ich hätte dich reden lassen und die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen lassen."  
  
„Was denkst du dir eigentlich. Weißt du eigentlich überhaupt noch, was du sagst?", entgegnete Thranduil lauter als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Legolas kam auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß sehr gut, was ich sage", sagte er leise zu Thranduil, „wie hätte ich sonst zu dem Volk sprechen können?" „Wie kommst du dann darauf, ihnen die Wahrheit sagen zu wollen?"„Das will ich nicht", sagte Legolas, „obwohl ich es hassen werde, mit dieser Lüge zu leben, die ich selbst in die Welt gesetzt habe. Ich hätte das nicht tun müssen. Aber wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, ständen wir jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch vor dem Palast und würden dir bei dem Versuch etwas zu sagen, zuhören." Thranduil lachte kurz und bitter. Dann kehrte er Legolas den Rücken zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Diese Unterhaltung hat keinen Sinn mehr", sagte er mit ernster Mine. „Gute Nacht."  
  
„Du kannst dich nicht ewig dagegen wehren, die Wahrheit als solche zu empfinden. Und das war doch der Grund, für deine Unsicherheit dem Volk gegenüber. Oder nicht? Du hast es nicht fertiggebracht, zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge zu unterscheiden", sagte Legolas, so als wäre es etwas alltägliches. Thranduil drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Wie kommst du darauf?"„Vielleicht weil es offensichtlich war?"Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. Legolas kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du wirst ewig damit leben müssen. Es ist unwiderruflich, und das weißt du. Niemand wird das Geschehene rückgängig machen können. Du kannst nun wählen. Entweder du akzeptierst es als Vergangenheit oder du tust es nicht und quälst dich dein Leben lang mit dem Glauben es sei nicht geschehen." Legolas genoss es zu sehen, wie Thranduil mit jedem von ihm gesprochenem Wort nervöser wurde.  
  
„Du kannst dich vielleicht jetzt dagegen wehren, aber wenn du nicht einsiehst, was der Wahrheit entspricht, wirst du irgendwann gar nicht mehr zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit unterscheiden können", fuhr Legolas fort und streute damit Salz auf Thranduils Wunden, „Aber die Wahrheit wird immer die Wahrheit bleiben, egal was du dir einredest. Ich habe mit einem Mann geschlafen. Ich habe ihn geliebt."  
  
Thranduil erbleichte bei diesen Worten. 


	10. Masken

Disclaimer: Sorry, hat wieder etwas länger gedauert. Hmm, jetzt brauch ich ne gute Ausrede... Also, mein PC wurde von Außerirdischen entführt und mir erst wieder gegeben nachdem ich ihnen versichert hatte das es sich nicht um eine nukleare Waffe handelt die dem Zweck dient ihren Planeten zu erobern. Was? Das glaubt ihr nicht? Wieso nicht?!  
  
An Ödarius: Die Idee entsprang dem unverglichen Genie von Mrs. Tolkien... Danke fürs Betalesen!!  
  
An Enemy: Find ich total nicht nett von dir das du wieder meine Betaleserin warst... gg  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter10: Masken  
  
„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Legolas mit leichtem Triumph in der Stimme. „Warum? Du hast es gewusst."Thranduil zog scharf die Luft ein und es hatte den Anschein das er etwas erwidern wollte. Doch er konnte kein Wort über die Lippen bringen. Natürlich hatte er es gewusst. Er hatte dieses Wissen in seinem Unterbewusstsein mit sich getragen. Nie hatte er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Er wusste, was geschehen war, hatte jedoch nie versucht es sich vorzustellen. Die Details dieser Vorfälle hatte er nicht erfragt. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Doch die Worte seines Sohnes waren nun für ihn die grausame Bestätigung dessen, was er nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen.  
  
„Warum legst du so großen Wert darauf, das ich der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehe?"antwortete Thranduil. „Du weißt warum", sagte Legolas, „du musst begreifen was wahr ist. Du hast mich bereits erfolgreich von Aragorn getrennt, also musst du dich nicht fürchten, dass sich etwas von dem was geschah wiederholen könnte. Du kannst es vergessen. Aber wenn du dich nicht damit abfindest, wenn du in dem Glauben bleibst, es sei nur eine Illusion, dann wirst du es niemals vergessen können."Thranduil wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich mich einfach damit abfinden? Du wirst mich nicht zwingen können", sagte er gefährlich langsam. „Aber du hast Recht. Es wird sich nicht wiederholen. Und nun entschuldige mich." Thranduil wandte sich um und verließ den Balkon. Ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
– Thranduils Part –  
  
Wie soll ich jemals der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen? Wie soll ich es akzeptieren? Ich habe mein Leben lang mit der Einstellung gelebt, Gesetzesverstöße nicht zu rechtfertigen. Warum soll ich mich ändern? Ich habe keinen Grund dafür.  
  
Legolas Worte hallen in meinen Kopf wieder. Ich kann nicht fliehen. Nicht vor mir selbst. Meine Gedanken kann ich nicht aus meinen Kopf verbannen. Ich fühle mich machtlos. Der Wiederklang dieser Worte verfolgt mich. Wie lange? Werde ich je davon loskommen?  
  
Ich muss die Vergangenheit vergessen. Doch ich bin noch viel zu schockiert. Irgendwann werde ich mich vielleicht damit abfinden. Es wird mit der Zeit uns allen aus dem Gedächtnis weichen. Die Erinnerung wird verblassen. Und dann wird sich niemand mehr daran erinnern. Die Wahrheit wird ebenso in Vergessenheit geraten wie die Lüge die wir verbreiteten.  
  
Doch kann ich mir sicher sein, das es mir gelingen wird? Vielleicht muss erst noch mehr Zeit verstreichen, bis ich dazu fähig bin. Jedes mal wenn ich Legolas sehe, werde ich mit den Erinnerungen konfrontiert, die in meinem Unterbewusstsein verborgen sind. Was wäre es für eine Qual wenn es ewig so weiterginge.  
  
Vielleicht werde ich dieses Wissen ewig in mir tragen. Vielleicht werde ich sogar eines Tages meine Einstellung dem gegenüber ändern. Es wird sich zeigen.  
  
Und in einem Punkt muss ich Legolas trotz allem Recht geben. Es wird sich nicht wiederholen. Niemals. Es war das Ende, noch bevor es wirklich begonnen hatte.  
  
– Legolas Part –  
  
Er war eingeschüchtert. Es war deutlich. Doch das ihn so wenige Worte so nervös machten, spricht nicht für viel Courage. Es ist schwach. Doch einerseits kann ich ihn verstehen. Wahrscheinlich hätte jeder andere gleich oder ähnlich reagiert.  
  
Ich weiß, dass die vergangenen Tage nicht leicht waren. Bis Aragorn und ich gefunden wurden, waren wir auf der Flucht. Es war riskant, was wir getan haben. Die ganze Zeit in Bree habe ich mich wie in einer Art Gefängnis gefühlt. Aber nun wünschte ich, ich könnte zurückkehren.  
  
Ich will mich nicht erinnern. Es war unser Schicksal, getrennt zu werden, und es war sinnloses Hoffen zu denken es könnte anders kommen. Ich will vergessen. Und obwohl ich davon überzeugt bin, vergessen zu wollen, weiß ich dass ich mich belüge.  
  
Niemand lässt sich anmerken was er denkt. Sie alle tragen Masken. Sie lügen ohne zu sprechen, ihre Mimik sagt mehr als Worte. Sie tun, als wäre alles so, wie das Volk es glaubt. Ihre wahren Gesichter sind durch unsichtbare Masken verdeckt. Masken der Emotionen. Es ist nicht gut, sich so zu verstecken. Man wird schweigsam und zieht sich zurück. Wenn man allein ist, brechen die Gefühle aus einem heraus, jene die man versteckte. Wenn es so weitergeht, wird niemand vergessen können.  
  
Dabei ist es dass doch, was alle wollen.  
  
---------------  
  
Die großen Waldflächen gehörten längst nicht mehr zum Chetwald, doch sie unterschieden sich in keiner Weise von diesem. Es waren die Wälder die auch Bruchtal umschlossen.  
  
Es waren schier endlos viele Tage vergangen, seit Aragorn den Chetwald verlassen hatte. Er war niemandem begegnet, doch so forderte die völlige Einsamkeit ihren Tribut. Die ganze Zeit hatte Aragorn gewusst, das es so kommen würde. Und selbst wenn man sie nicht im Chetwald entdeckt hätte, so hätte man sie auch anders wo gefunden. Zu einer anderen Zeit. Doch zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre es ebenso schmerzhaft gewesen.  
  
– Aragorns Part –  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen ist, seit ich den Chetwald hinter mir ließ. Es muss viel sein, aber dennoch bin ich nicht weit gekommen. Diese Wälder umschließen Bruchtal. Ich wollte nicht dorthin zurück. Ich werde niemals dorthin zurückkehren können. Mein altes Leben ist vorüber. Aber mein neues hat noch nicht begonnen.  
  
Es war unser Schicksal zusammen zu finden, ebenso wie es Schicksal war, das wir nie hätten zusammen bleiben können. Wenn es schon in völliger Abgeschiedenheit unmöglich war, wie hätte es sein sollen, an Orten wo wir nicht allein wären?  
  
Vielleicht werden wir eines Tages erneut durch Schicksal vereint sein. Vielleicht war unsere Begegnung in Bree unsere letzte. Aber ganz gleich wie es kommt, ich liebe dich und ich weiß dass auch du für mich Liebe empfindest. Und nichts ist besser als diese Erkenntnis um über den Schmerz der Trennung hinweg zu kommen.  
  
Ich habe niemanden mehr gesehen, seit ich den Chetwald verließ. Diese Wälder sind sehr verlassen. Die stetige Einsamkeit trägt nicht gerade dazu bei mir andere Gedanken zu bescheren als die Erinnerungen. Doch das ist es, was ich nicht will. Ich weiß, das ich die Erinnerung nicht völlig verdrängen kann, aber sie ständig aufs neue ans Licht zu holen ist ebenso wenig empfehlenswert. Es würde in vollständiger Verzweiflung enden.  
  
Die Einsamkeit hat auch ihre guten Seiten. Würde ich mich in Gesellschaft mit anderen befinden, so würde ich sie belügen. Mit Worten. Und mit Blicken. Mit einer Maske die meine eigentlichen Gefühle verbirgt. Ich weiß nicht, was besser wäre. Ich schätze weder das Eine, noch das Andere.  
  
Mein Ziel war Minas Tirith. Doch wie lange werde ich bis dorthin brauchen, wenn ich in der langen Zeit die vergangen ist, etwa auf der Höhe von Bruchtal angelangt bin?  
  
Und noch ein weiteres Hindernis liegt unmittelbar in der Nähe: Das Nebelgebirge. Minas Tirith liegt auf der anderen Seite und wenn ich es nicht in einem sehr großen Bogen umgehen will, muss ich wohl das Gebirge durchqueren. Ich kenne nur zwei Wege die über diese Berge führen. Den Caradhras und Moria. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Weg gefährlicher ist. Aber wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt anders durch das Gebirge zu gelangen, würde mir dies sehr entgegen kommen. Durch Moria würde ich kein zweites Mal gehen. Außerdem wäre es der sichere Tod. Entweder durch Orks, oder durch die Tatsache das es unmöglich ist dort wieder herauszufinden, wenn man keinen Führer hat. Es wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als das Nebelgebirge zu umgehen.  
  
Dieser Weg wird sich unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Ich kenne das Nebelgebirge nicht, selbst wenn es Wege gibt die auf sichere Weise auf die andere Seite führen würde ich sie nicht finden. Immerhin lenkt die Frage nach dem Weg von den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen ab.  
  
Ich erkenne in der Ferne die Gipfel der ersten Berge. Weit ist das Gebirge nicht mehr. Das Nebelgebirge zieht sich über endlos lange Ebenen als ein schmaler Strich hinweg, deshalb wird es so schwierig werden es zu umgehen. Wenn ich nur genauer wüsste, an welcher Stelle des Gebirges ich mich momentan befinde. Ich hatte vor, Bruchtal ebenfalls zu umgehen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wie weit es von hier entfernt ist.  
  
Der Tag neigt sich zum Ende, heute werde ich nicht mehr versuchen mich dem Gebirge zu nähern. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, bei Nacht weiter zu reiten, aber bis jetzt habe ich jeden Gedanken daran verworfen.  
  
Die Bäume stehen dicht aneinander gedrängt und verhindern die Sicht in den freien Himmel. An den wenigen Stellen an denen die Bäume in größerem Abstand zu einander stehen, scheint er orange und leuchtend durch. Unter den Kronen der Bäume wurde es sehr schnell dunkel, da sie nicht viel Licht durchlassen. Mit Einbruch der Nacht wird man hier nicht die Hand vor Augen sehen.  
  
Es ist eine vollkommende, alles einnehmende Dunkelheit. Und es ist ein beunruhigendes Gefühl, ihr ausgeliefert zu sein.  
  
---------------  
  
Das wenige Licht das durch die Baumkronen drang, wurde von Minute zu Minute schwächer. Ein lauer Wind wehte und brachte die Blätter der alten Bäume zum rascheln. Aragorn hatte das Pferd an einen der Baumstämme gebunden. Der Wald war erfüllt von Geräuschen. Nicht nur das leise Rauschen des Windes und das Rascheln der Blätter die durch ihn bewegt wurden, es waren Geräusche die zeigten, dass der Wald lebte.  
  
Im Dickicht knackte ein Zweig. Das Geräusch riss Aragorn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war doch niemand hier. Sollte es ein Tier des Waldes gewesen sein? Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden überfiel ihn. Wurde er verfolgt? Die aus dem Düsterwald hatten keinen Grund mehr, dies zu tun. Und sonst auch niemand.  
  
Obwohl kein weiteres Geräusch zu vernehmen war, wusste Aragorn nun sicher, das sich ihm jemand von hinten näherte. Er umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes, in Sekunden würde er es hervor ziehen können, bereit jeden zu töten der sich als Feind heraus stellte. Aragorn verharrte für einen kurzen Moment, dann drehte er sich schlagartig um, das gezogene Schwert vor sich haltend.  
  
Feinde waren es nicht. Es bot sich ihm ein vertrauter Anblick. Er erstarrte. 


	11. Blicke in die Zukunft

Disclaimer: Oh man... jetzt hat es schon wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert... ich hoffe ich werd nicht mit Messern beworfen. Lasst es lieber, sonst geht es nie mehr weiter. Könnt ihr mir noch mal verzeihen? liebguck Ich will jetzt nicht sagen „Nächstes Mal geht's schneller", aber ich versuche es mal... Na, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Auch wenn es irre lange hat auf sich warten lassen. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter11: Blicke in die Zukunft  
Aus dem Dickicht der Bäume waren fünf schattenähnliche Gestalten hervorgetreten. Sie wirkten ebenso dunkel wie die Nacht die den Wald umhüllte. Doch nicht bedrohlich. Schwarze Kapuzen verdeckten ihre Gesichter. Aber Aragorn brauchte sie nicht erst zu sehen, um zu wissen wer sie waren. Nun würden sie es also auch erfahren. 

– **Aragorns Part –  
**Ich weiß wer sie sind, es besteht kein Zweifel. Ich hätte niemals hierher kommen dürfen. Ich hätte mich von Bruchtal fern halten sollen. Vielleicht wussten sie dass sie mich hier finden würden. Woher?

Ich hätte es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Aber meine Gedanken waren benebelt. Ich bin näher an Bruchtal heran gekommen als ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Nun werden auch sie es erfahren. Wenn sie es nicht schon wissen.

---------------

Die fünf Elben hatten für kurze Zeit bewegungslos dagestanden, so als warteten sie auf etwas. Aber es geschah nichts. Schier endlos lange Momente waren vergangen, als die Elben endlich das Schweigen brachen. Der vorderste von ihnen sprach mit einer vertraut klingenden Stimme.

„Nachdem du uns so fluchtartig verlassen hast, ist es recht verwunderlich dass du so nah an Bruchtal herankamst, mit der dennoch festen Absicht es zu umgehen", sagte er. Die Stimme ließ Aragorn erschauern. „Woher wusstet Ihr dass ich hier sein würde?", fragte er. „Wir wissen was in diesen Wäldern vor sich geht, und wer sie durchquert", sagte der Angesprochene. „Das solltest du eigentlich wissen."Elrond zog sich die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist recht ungewöhnlich für einen Waldläufer, nicht auf der Hut zu sein."

„Für Elben ist es recht ungewöhnlich sich von hinten an jemand heranzuschleichen", entgegnete Aragorn gelassen. „Es ist nicht gut hier darüber zu diskutieren", sagte Elrond. „Folge uns zurück nach Imladris."„Wie Ihr schon bemerktet, wollte ich es umgehen", warf Aragorn ein. Elrond nickte. „Du wolltest es vermeiden, dass unsere Wege sich kreuzen. Jetzt ist dies aber eingetroffen. Du hast keinen Grund mehr Bruchtal zu meiden."Aragorn antwortete nicht. Elronds Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit. Doch nun würde er es früher oder später erfahren. Was in Bree geschehen war. Wenn er es nicht schon wusste. Elrond besaß die Gabe der Voraussicht. Vielleicht hatte er davon gewusst, ehe es geschehen war. Oder sogar bevor Aragorn Bruchtal verlassen hatte. Wenn er es aber wusste, warum war er dann hier?

„Warum seid Ihr hier?", fragte Aragorn. „Wir alle waren sehr verwundert, über deine Flucht. Außerdem...", Elrond warf einen Blick auf die in der Ferne schimmernde Spitze des Zirak-zigil. „...wirst du hier in der Umgebung keinen Weg durch die Berge finden, außer durch Moria." Wenn Elrond etwas wusste, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Du hattest deine Gründe uns zu verlassen", fuhr er fort, „und es gibt Gründe nun zurückzukehren. Vielleicht erkennst du sie nicht. Aber es gibt sie."Aragorn schwieg noch immer. Er wusste, dass ihm keine Wahl bleiben würde. Selbst wenn Elrond nicht gekommen wäre, so lagen noch immer endlose Meilen durch die Berge zwischen ihm und Gondor. „Ich werde nach Bruchtal kommen", sagte Aragorn endlich. „Aber ich kann nicht lange dort bleiben."„Wir werden sehen, was geschieht", sagte Elrond. Dann zog er sich die Kapuze des Umhangs tief ins Gesicht und drehte sich ohne weitere Worte um. Aragorn und die vier anderen Elben folgten ihm zurück nach Imladris und sie erreichten es mit dem Morgengrauen.

Elrond stand mit Aragorn auf einem der Balkone seines Hauses. Die Sonne stand rotleuchtend am Horizont und schickte ihre letzten wärmespendenden Strahlen auf die Welt. Bald würde sie am Horizont verschwinden. Der Anblick des Sonnenuntergangs erfüllte Aragorn mit Trauer, warum konnte er nicht sagen. Sie standen lange Zeit da und sagten kein Wort. Schließlich unterbrach Elrond das Schweigen. „Ich nehme an, deine Flucht von hier war nicht ungeplant", sagte er. „Warum hast du uns nachts verlassen? Tagsüber wäre es unauffälliger gewesen."Aragorn wandte den Blick von dem Sonnenuntergang ab. „Wisst Ihr das nicht?", fragte er. „Ihr besitzt die Gabe der Voraussicht."„Alles kann selbst ich nicht sehen. Die Tiefen der Seelen der Menschen und ihre Emotionen sind unergründbar." „Ihr habt in meine Zukunft geblickt. Was saht Ihr?"„Deine Zukunft hängt nun von dir ab", sagte Elrond. „Nicht von dem was ich sah. Nur du bist imstande sie zu beeinflussen."„Mein Schicksal ist besiegelt", erwiderte Aragorn. „Es war ein Ende ohne Anfang."Elrond richtete den Blick wieder zur Sonne am Horizont, die wie eine brennende Scheibe zwischen Himmel und Erde ging, so als wäre sie die Verbindung zwischen beidem.

„Ihr habt meine Zukunft gekannt", fuhr Aragorn fort. „Ihr wusstet was kommen würde, noch bevor es begann."„Deine Zukunft hängt von dir ab!", sagte Elrond noch einmal, diesmal lauter. „Was ich sah, ist das Schicksal das dich eines Tages einholen wird, doch wann ist ungewiss. Ich kannte dein Schicksal. Aber hätte ich es ändern können?" „Es hat sich erfüllt", sagte Aragorn. „Niemand hätte es ändern können."Elrond sah zu ihm auf. „Es hat sich nicht erfüllt. Noch nicht. Es hat erst begonnen."

Aragorn schaute ihn etwas verständnislos an. „Dies war nicht das Ende", fuhr Elrond fort. „Es wird der Tag kommen, da du imstande sein wirst dein Schicksal zu besiegeln. Nicht heute, nicht morgen. Wann es sein wird weiß ich nicht. Warte nicht darauf. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um einen Versuch zu wagen Zukunft und Schicksal zu beeinflussen. Die Zeit wird dich zu diesem Tag bringen und dein Schicksal ist es dass er eintrifft."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Was hatte Elrond gemeint? Er würde es nicht sagen, nicht alles und sicher nicht mehr als er bereits gesagt hatte.

„Ihr sagtet, es sei mir möglich meine Zukunft zu verändern", nahm Aragorn das Gespräch wieder auf. „Nun sagt Ihr mein Schicksal sei bereits vorbestimmt." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Schicksal wird dich einholen. Eines Tages, von dem niemand genau sagen kann wann es sein wird. Wie jedoch die Zeit aussieht die dir bis dahin bevorsteht, hängt von dir ab."Elrond wandte den Blick kurz zum Himmel empor. „Lass uns gehen", sagte er dann. „Es ist schon spät." Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Aragorn um. „Versuche nun das Beste aus deiner Zukunft zu machen", sagte er. „Lasse die Vergangenheit hinter dir. Du wirst früher oder später wieder daran erinnert werden."Dann ging er.

Die Sonne war am Horizont untergegangen und nur ein schmaler roter Streifen erinnerte daran, dass sie da gewesen war.  
Bald würde auch er verblasst sein.


	12. Geh, blicke nicht zurück

**Chapter12: Geh – blicke nicht zurück.**

Tage waren verstrichen. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt. Niemand hatte versucht sie aufzuhalten. Jeder Tag verging mehr oder weniger genau wie sein Vorgänger und kaum jemand registrierte dass es sich um zwei Tage handelte. Die Zeit schien seit Aragorns Ankunft still zu stehen. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, konnte man nicht mehr genau sagen. Für einige der Beteiligten war es ausreichend, für andere zu viel und für die meisten war es bedeutungslos.

– **Aragorns Part –**  
„Lass die Vergangenheit hinter dir".

Die Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wieder und ich kann sie ebenso wenig vergessen wie die Vergangenheit. Muss die Zukunft immer so verlaufen, wie jemand sie gesehen hat? Ist es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie anders wird? Sie zu beeinflussen ist leicht und schon eine Nebensache von der niemand Notiz nimmt, kann es bewirken. Vor der Zukunft davonlaufen ist nicht sehr geschickt. Und selbst das würde sie beeinflussen. Aber habe ich nicht genau das getan?

Elrond sagte, mein Schicksal habe sich nicht erfüllt. Es war nur ein weiterer Schritt auf dem Weg zur Erfüllung. Was kann Erfüllung sein, wenn dieser Schicksalsschlag nur eine jener Nebensachen war, die die Zukunft verändern?

Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier. Ich weiß nicht wie lang, aber ich hatte nie vor so viel Zeit hier zu verbringen. Ich hatte nicht vor auch nur in die Nähe Bruchtals zu gelangen, aber wenn Elrond Recht hat war das der Weg der für mich bestimmt ist.

Wie geht dieser Weg weiter? Sicher wäre es unklug, ein weiteres Mal nachts zu gehen, ohne Worte und ohne ein Zeichen zu hinterlassen.

– **Elronds Vision –  
**Ich sehe die Zukunft verschwommen. Wie Wasser ist sie ständig in Bewegung. Ein Blatt das auf der glatten Oberfläche eines riesigen Sees landet verursacht Wellen, in kleinen Kreisen die nach außen hin immer größer werden bis sie sich ganz auf dem See verlieren. Ein winziges Blatt, ein aufgewirbeltes Sandkorn kann Bewegung in die große Stille bringen, so wie die Zukunft durch alles was wir tun und nicht tun beeinflusst wird. Der See wird ruhiger und die kreisförmigen Wellen verlieren sich in seiner Weite. Es wird Herbst. Die Blätter fallen zu Hunderten von den Bäumen. Sie bringen Bewegung in den See und die Kreise die sie verursachen gehen in einander über, verbinden sich und werden gemeinsam größer. Kein Winkel der Fläche des Wassers bleibt unberührt und sie wird erst stillstehen wenn der See von Eis bedeckt ist. Wenn keine Blätter mehr an den Bäumen hängen. Wenn nichts mehr da ist, was die große Stille durchbrechen könnte.

„Die Zeit beginnt. Das letzte Blatt wird bald fallen."

---------------

„Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Punkt, da die Zeit so verlaufen wird wie sie es selbst für richtig hält", sagte Elrond. „Die einzelnen Teile setzen sich zu einem Ganzen zusammen, doch das Bild das entsteht ist für unsere Augen noch nicht erkennbar. Dennoch ist es vollständig und es muss nun nichts mehr beigefügt werden."„Ich verstehe Euch nicht."Aragorn suchte Elronds Blick, aber er wich aus. „Bis dein Schicksal sich erfüllt, wird noch einige Zeit vergehen", fuhr Elrond fort. „Aber schon bald wird die Zeit sich nicht mehr so leicht beeinflussen lassen. Ein Teil der Zukunft steht fest, für jeden von uns. Was bisher geschah, fügt sich zusammen, bis es an den Punkt gelangt da die einzelnen Teile nicht mehr ergänzt werden müssen, sondern nur noch geordnet."„Und was muss dazu noch geschehen?", fragte Aragorn. Elrond schaute mit ernster Miene an die Decke des Raumes. „Verlasse Bruchtal", sagte er dann. „Ich kann nicht sagen, was die Zukunft bringen wird, da man sich dessen nie ganz sicher sein kann. Geh mit dem Morgengrauen. Und warte nicht darauf, wie sich die Situation entwickelt. Das Ordnen einzelner Teile kann schnell gehen. Oder Jahre dauern."

Aragorn erhob sich und trat neben Elrond. „Warum tragt Ihr es mit solcher Fassung?", sagte er ohne Elrond anzusehen. „Was?", erwiderte der Angesprochene. „Alles", fuhr Aragorn fort, „was sich in letzter Zeit ereignet hat. Alles was nie hätte sein dürfen. Es wundert mich zu sehen wie Ihr reagiert habt."„Wie hätte ich reagieren sollen?", entgegnete Elrond. Es entstand eine Pause. „Ich habe gewusst was ihr verschweigen wolltet", fuhr er fort als Aragorn nicht antwortete, „und wenn es mich ebenso mit Hass und Abneigung erfüllt hätte wie andere, wären wir dir nicht entgegen gekommen. Zwar kenne ich diese uralte Vorschrift, aber kann sie das was war, rückgängig machen? Was bringt es im Nachhinein zu bedauern? Im Nachhinein gegen jemanden Hass empfinden wegen etwas, was zurückliegt?"

„Was hat es dann bewirkt wieder hierher zurückzukehren?", erwiderte Aragorn. „Wenn die Vergangenheit keine Rolle spielt."„Alles was sich ereignet hat ist ausschlaggebend für das was kommen wird", sagte Elrond ernst. „Ich sagte dir, du musst die Vergangenheit loslassen. Nicht vergessen. Aber auch nicht als unwichtig betrachten. Wenn du Bruchtal verlässt, wirst du es können, solange du hier warst musstest du es aber erst einmal begreifen. Ein Abschnitt endet hier. Und bis die Vergangenheit dich einholt, bis der nächste Abschnitt beginnt, wird es das Beste sein nicht nur in der Erinnerung an vergangenes zu leben."

Elrond zündete eine Kerze an. Es war dunkel geworden ohne das einer von ihnen es bemerkt hatte. „Denk darüber nach", sagte Elrond. „Und lass uns das Gespräch morgen beenden."

---------------

Es war sehr früh morgens. Der Himmel begann sich im Osten langsam rosa zu färben und einige Vögel begrüßten diese ersten Anzeichen eines neuen Tages mit ihrem Gezwitscher. Aragorn verließ mit Elrond das Haus. Bis die Morgensonne die Welt soweit erhellen würde das man noch etwas anderes sah außer Dunkelheit, würde es noch etwas dauern. Bis auf die ersten Vögel war es vollkommen still.

„Versuch nicht durch das Gebirge zu kommen", sagte Elrond nach einer Weile. „Die Pforte von Rohan ist der einzige Durchgang außer... außer Moria."Aragorn nickte. Beide schienen nicht recht zu wissen was sie sagen sollten und warum um sie vor Sonnenaufgang hier standen.

„Es ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig wie weit der Weg ist", sagte Elrond nach der langen Pause. „Es ist auch nicht wichtig ein Ziel zu erreichen. Wichtig ist nun, die alten Zeiten nicht mehr in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Die Vergangenheit ist bereits gewesen. Und die Zukunft wird erst sein. Aber wenn du versuchst in der Vergangenheit zu leben, wirst du vielleicht die Zukunft nicht bemerken."„Ich kennt meine Zukunft", sagte Aragorn. „Was saht Ihr?"Elrond schaute zum Himmel. Der Himmel war in einen milden Orangeton getaucht. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen. „Was erwartest du von mir", sagte er leise. „Was soll ich dir sagen. Wenn man seine Zukunft kennt, versucht man sie zu ändern und das kann man nicht. Sie ist immer verschwommen und man kann sie nur unklar erahnen, nicht voraussehen. Ich kann nicht sicher sein ob alles was ich sah auch eintreffen wird."

Der Himmel wurde heller. Die Sonne ging auf. „Verlass uns", sagte Elrond. „Und damit auch die Vergangenheit. Kehre zurück in die Gegenwart."Sie sahen sich an. „Ich danke Euch", sagte Aragorn. „Namarie."

„Denk an das was ich dir sagte", sagte Elrond. „Jetzt zählt für dich nur die Gegenwart und wenn du uns jetzt verlässt, wirst du auch in sie zurückfinden. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Geh. Blicke nicht zurück."


	13. Umwandlung

**Chapter13: Umwandlung  
Legolas' Part  
**Es verblasst. Es scheint wie früher zu sein. Und doch sind die Blicke meines Vaters eisig geblieben. Wir haben nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, seit dem Tag unserer Rückkehr, vor etwa drei Monaten. Aber seine Blicke sagen alles. Er wiederholt mit ihnen was er mir damals sagte. Das es nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Zu unwichtig, um Gedanken und Erinnerungen daran zu verschwenden. Aber ich will nicht glauben, dass es nichts war. Vielleicht war es nur ein kurzer Moment meines Lebens. Aber wenn der Rest so aussieht, war dieser Moment schon mein Leben.

Oder doch nur ein Teil. Ein Abschnitt, der zweifelsohne beendet wurde. Ich weiß nicht wem ich glauben soll, den Worten meines Vaters oder mir selbst. Was wenn es wirklich nichts war? Nur Einbildung?

Anfangs war ich überzeugt meine Einstellung nicht ändern zu wollen, nicht ändern zu können, aber durch den Einfluss von Blicken und Worten die mir das Gegenteil einreden wollen, weiß ich nicht ob ich dem standhalten kann. Geglaubter Hass ging über in Enttäuschung. Was ist es jetzt? Erzwungenes Verständnis? Ich will es nicht glauben, aber ich merke auch dass diese Einstellung weniger schmerzhaft ist. Ich will mich nicht in einer einzigen Erinnerung verlieren. Ich will selbst, dass es ein Ende nimmt. Aber um das zu erreichen, werde ich mich damit abfinden müssen das es nichts bedeutet hat. Dass es Gift war von dem wir uns haben verführen lassen, und dessen Wirkung nicht ewig anhalten kann. Ich muss endlich in die Realität zurückkehren, in die Gegenwart.

Wenn dies die Zeit ist, dann bin ich bereit loszulassen.

**Thranduils Part  
**Es scheint wieder die alltägliche Stimmung einzukehren, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Ich will wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnert werden. Dennoch sehe ich, dass meinem Sohn diese Einstellung nicht passt. Ich habe mich gehütet das Thema noch einmal anzusprechen, nach dem Gespräch vor drei Monaten. Aber es muss möglich sein ihm diese alte Einstellung auszureden. Irgendwann wird wieder jemand Verdacht schöpfen und im schlimmsten Fall käme doch alles ans Licht.

Blicke und Gesten sind nicht genug, also sehe ich mich gezwungen noch einmal Worte zu gebrauchen. Dann, hoffe ich, wird es endgültig vorbei sein. Ich wünsche mir auch selbst dass unser Verhältnis sich wieder bessern wird, aber bei jedem Blickkontakt erkenne ich Abneigung. Ich weiß nicht was in ihm vorgeht, und will es auch nicht weiter erfragen. Ich will dass diese Sache mit der nächsten Sonne untergeht.

**Legolas' Part  
**Wenn mein Vater auf eine Gelegenheit wartet mit mir zu sprechen, weiß ich nicht warum er so lang zögert. Es ist eindeutig. Aber das geht nun schon seit einer Woche so. Ich fühle mich langsam noch stärker von ihm beobachtet als vorher. Aber eigentlich hat er keinen Grund dafür und hatte auch nie wirklich einen. Ich hatte nicht vor ein weiteres Mal zu gehen. Und Ich hatte nicht vor es an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Wenn er reden will soll er es tun, aber ich werde ihn nicht darauf ansprechen.

Die Sonne geht bald unter, die Tage werden kürzer. Vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu bringen sich heute Abend dazu zu überwinden zu sprechen. Ich werde mich unauffällig in seine Nähe begeben. Ich will dass er endlich aufhört mich zu beobachten.

**Thranduils Part**  
Spätestens in einer Stunde wird der Tag zu Ende sein und ich hoffe wirklich das ich es heute Abend schaffe. Ich trage diese Gedanken schon seit einer Woche mit mir und fand weder eine Gelegenheit noch einen Ansatz um Legolas darauf anzusprechen. Ich habe selbst den Befehl erteilt nicht darüber zu sprechen und als ungeschehen zu betrachten.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange es noch so weitergehen kann. Die alte Gewohnheit kann nicht wieder hergestellt werden, wenn wir den Ereignissen nicht mit derselben Einstellung entgegen kommen. Also werde ich es tun müssen, nicht nur für mich. Ich kann es auch nicht weiter nur als Gedanken in mir tragen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich es formulieren soll. Ich komme mir ziemlich schwach vor. Vielleicht bin ich es ja, der sich irrt. Vielleicht weiß ich wirklich nicht wie ich mit einer solchen Situation umgehen soll. Aber ich will nicht beginnen mir einzureden, meine Handlung sei falsch gewesen. Hätte es ein anderes Ende gefunden, früher oder später hätte sich diese Falle um alle Beteiligten zugezogen und niemand hätte mehr etwas leugnen können.

„Warum so eilig?"

_**-**_

Legolas blieb stehen und erkannte Thranduil, der wie aus dem Nichts ausgetaucht war. Thranduil näherte sich ihm langsam. Er wirkte angespannt. „Es kann so nicht mehr weitergehen", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Was?", fragte Legolas. Thranduil schien sich zu wünschen sich nicht mehr hier zu befinden. Aber es musste ein Ende nehmen. „Sieh es endlich ein", fuhr er fort. „Es hatte keine Bedeutung und keinen Hintergrund." Legolas schwieg unberührt. „Ich will dass diese Zeit nie wieder erwähnt wird, nie wieder eine Andeutung. Ich will dass es abgeschlossen wird", sagte Thranduil. Legolas Miene war noch immer unverändert. „Gut", sagte er. „Wenn du das kannst." Thranduil schaute ihn für einen Moment ungläubig an. Dann machte er den Mund um etwas zu erwidern. „Was…" „Es ist wirklich fraglich wer von uns mehr mit dieser Situation zu kämpfen hat", fuhr Legolas fort. „Du warst es der mich darauf angesprochen hat, diesmal hast du deinen eigenen Befehl missachtet. Und du merkst anscheinend nicht das bereits die meisten damit abgeschlossen haben." Thranduil wusste nichts zu erwidern. „Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung", sagte Legolas langsam, den Blick von Thranduil abgewendet. „Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht mehr als… ein Fehler." Thranduil wusste nicht ob er Legolas glauben sollte. Diese Worte von ihm zu hören erschien ihm trotz allem sehr abwegig. „Dann lass es uns endlich abschließen", sagte er fordernd. Legolas nickte abwesend. Thranduil folgte seinem Blick. Eine Weile schauten sie in dieselbe Richtung mit vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gedanken und Gefühlen dieser Situation gegenüber. Aber sie zeigten es nicht mehr.

Sie sprachen nie darüber. Und alles was geschehen war, schien mit der Sonne untergegangen zu sein. Der Hass und die Abneigung die sie sich gegenüber verspürt hatten, konnten nicht ewig zwischen ihnen stehen.


	14. Einsicht

**Disclaimer: **Langsam fallen mir keine Disclaimer mehr ein… klingt sicher bescheuert wenn ich immer wieder sage schneller zu schreiben und es dann doch nicht mache. Vielleicht können einige ja noch mal darüber hinwegsehen und mir ein Review schreiben…

**Hinweis:** Zwischen den Teilen a), b) und c) liegen größere Zeitsprünge, deshalb hab ich es auf drei Teile geteilt.

**Zweiter Hinweis: **Damit hier keine Missverständnisse aufkommen, ich hatte es bis jetzt nicht erwähnt: Aragorn wird hier NICHT Gondors König. Hängt mich. Ich habe den König enterbt. Aber ich hab es ausprobiert und es würde im weiteren Verlauf echt merkwürdig rüberkommen… sry, aber ging nicht anders.

**Chapter14a: Einsicht**

Ich weiß nicht wie es verlaufen wäre, wenn ich Elrond nicht mehr begegnet wäre. Die Tage in Bruchtal haben mir geholfen den Weg zu finden von dem ich ohne Zweifel abgekommen war. Wenn Elrond Recht hat, ist es hier noch nicht zu Ende. Der Weg wird noch weitergehen, und was er am Ende bringen wird weiß niemand genau. Es ist sinnlos der Erinnerung nur mit Trauer zu begegnen und dabei alles andere zu vergessen. Damals in Bruchtal konnte ich Elronds Worte nicht verstehen, ob ich sie je wirklich begreifen werde weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe ihm immer vertraut und tue es auch diesmal. Die Zeit zwischen Ende und Anfang ist vorüber. Die Zeit, in der nichts mehr zählte, nichts eine Rolle spielte. Die Zeit in der ich nicht mehr nach vorne sehen konnte, ist endlich vorbei.

Ich werde Legolas immer vermissen. Und selbst wenn es besser wäre, kann ich es nicht als vorbei bezeichnen, als bloße Erinnerung. Noch ist die Trauer zu groß. Aber die Dunkelheit wird wieder erhellt durch… Leben. Vollkommen wird sie niemals wieder verschwinden. Vielleicht führt das Schicksal uns erneut zusammen. Aber würde man uns dann Toleranz entgegen bringen? Es wäre falsch, das zu glauben. Ich weiß nicht ob ich auf dich warten soll. Es wäre doch töricht. Vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir uns nie mehr sehen, da sich doch nichts ändern würde. So haben wir vielleicht noch die Chance die Erinnerung an Schmerz und Trauer durch die, vielleicht gering erscheinende, Erinnerung an die Momente von Hoffnung und Liebe zu verdrängen. Ich wünschte nur ich hätte eine Gelegenheit dir sagen zu können, was ich dir nicht mehr sagen konnte: Das ich dich immer lieben werde.

Ich spüre den Schmerz in mir. Ich erinnere mich mit Trauer an die einzige Zeit meines Lebens, in der ich wirkliche Liebe gefühlt habe. Es müsste nicht so sein. Ich hoffe dass die Erinnerung an die Trauer verdrängt wird, von der Erinnerung an die wenigen Momente, in denen wir vergessen konnten. Wenn die Zeit es zulässt.

Elronds Entgegenkommen vor etwa sieben Monaten hat mich gewundert. Er sagte man solle jemanden nicht hassen für etwas, was zurück liegt, ebenso wenig wie die Vergangenheit zu bedauern. Ich habe es nie bereut. Aber wie ändert der Einfluss von Worten die eigene Einstellung? Was fühlst du bei der Erinnerung? Wie viel Zeit brauchtest du um das alte Leben wieder aufzunehmen?

Soll ich auf dich warten? Du fehlst mir.


	15. Die Lüge

**Chapter14b: Die Lüge**

Wie lange soll ich mich noch selbst belügen? Wie lange kann ich es? Der Alltag scheint zurück gekehrt, niemand scheint mehr daran zu denken was passiert ist, vor nun schon über einem Jahr. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lang es her ist. Aber mit jedem Tag wird es schwerer die Lüge zu ertragen, mit der ich einst versuchte mich vor dem Schmerz zu schützen. Ich rede nur noch wenn es nötig ist. Ich esse kaum noch. Ich liege nächtelang wach. Ich habe versucht es nicht zu zeigen, meine Kraft darin vergeudet es nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen. Ich habe mich solang gegen die Wahrheit gesträubt, und wenn ich mein Spiegelbild sehe, sehe ich nicht mehr mich selbst. Nur ein Trugbild, das was alle anderen wahrnehmen, aber nicht das was ich wirklich bin.

Wie konnte ich nur glauben, es würde meine Trauer lindern wenn ich mir einrede das es nichts zu bedeuten hatte? Bin ich wirklich so dumm gewesen? Da es einige Zeit lang zu wirken schien, redete ich es mir mehr und mehr ein, bis ich wirklich glaubte es sei so. In meinem Innern kenne ich die Wahrheit, aber ich will sie nicht mehr zurückholen. Ich habe sie zulange unterdrückt um sie nun anzuerkennen. Ich will schreien, den Druck der auf mir lastet erleichtern. Aber ich kann es nicht.

Ich muss es endlich vergessen. Es ist vorbei. Es ist zu wenig gewesen um noch länger in dieser Erinnerung zu leben. Vor mir liegt eine Ewigkeit. Wenn ich von diesen Gedanken nicht loskomme, werde ich nie mehr richtig leben können. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Alles erscheint mir falsch.

Ich weiß, dass ich mich belüge.

Ich habe kein einziges Mal mehr mit meinem Vater darüber gesprochen. Das letzte Mal das er mich darauf angesprochen hat, liegt viele Monate zurück. Und für ihn war es damals wirklich das Ende. Vielleicht denkt er auch noch daran, aber er zeigt es nicht und wirkt ziemlich gelöst. Ob er mir wirklich verziehen hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich glaube, er hat kein wirkliches Vertrauen mehr zu mir. Diese Ereignisse haben unser Verhältnis verändert und ganz so wie früher wird es wohl nicht mehr werden. Dennoch hat es sich wieder gebessert. Ob ich ihm verziehen habe… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Es ist kein Hass mehr, was ich ihm gegenüber empfinde, aber wirklich verziehen habe ich ihm nicht.

Der Himmel ist dunkel und schwache Wolken ziehen vorbei. Der Wind, der mich berührt ist, kalt. Die Blätter fallen und bald wird es Winter werden. Ich will dass es aufhört. Die Lüge. Der Schmerz. Ich kann nicht mehr.


	16. Weg in die Zukunft

**Chapter 14c: Weg in die Zukunft**

**Legolas' Part  
**Inzwischen ist mir alles egal. Ich habe aufgehört mich sonderlich darum zu kümmern was ich denke und was nicht, habe einfach alles teilnahmslos an mir vorbeiziehen lassen. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich mich nicht dafür interessiert, was um mich herum noch geschieht. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen muss um mich aus dieser Apathie zu befreien. Wenn der Rest meines Lebens so aussehen soll, warum lebe ich dann noch? Bin ich nicht eigentlich längst tot? Ich habe den Grund aus den Augen verloren für den es sich lohnen würde, noch länger standhaft zu bleiben. Ich will aufgeben, damit es aufhört, aufgeben, endlich entkommen…

Ich fühle mich wie betäubt. Ich weiß dass es falsch war alle Gefühle zu unterdrücken, aber nun lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Es ist alles vorbei. Und ich sehe mich in dieser Gleichgültigkeit gefangen.

Ich weiß nicht ob es schlimmer ist als der Druck alles zu verdrängen. Ich habe die Chance vertan mich damit abzufinden, das Positive zu sehen, hoffen zu können. Mich interessiert die Zukunft nicht mehr. Egal was passieren wird, es ist vergänglich. Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit. Warum soll ich auf die Gegenwart noch achten, irgendwann wird niemand mehr darüber sprechen. Ich möchte wissen wann man aufhören würde an mich zu denken, wenn ich das Leben verlassen würde. Wem würde ich in Erinnerung bleiben? Und wie sähe die Erinnerung aus? Würde sie nicht auch irgendwann von der Ewigkeit verschluckt werden? Alles ist vergänglich. Nun liegen so viele Jahre hinter mir und doch war es erst ein kurzer Moment meines Lebens, das nie enden wird… Und ich habe Angst davor.

„Wir werden nach Minas-Tirith gehen."

Legolas schaute Thranduil verwundert an. „Warum das?" „Die Hochzeit des Truchsess", sagte Thranduil, „aufgrund unseres Bündnisses mit Gondor sähe es schlecht aus wenn wir nicht kämen." „Und wann?", fragte Legolas. „In den nächsten Tagen." Legolas nickte. Thranduil schien auf weitere Reaktionen zu warten, aber seine Erwartungen erfüllten sich nicht. Endlich gab er es auf. Er hatte schon vor Monaten die Versuche aufgegeben etwas aus Legolas herauszubekommen, aber er war immer gescheitert. Sein Sohn ließ niemanden an sich heran, war verschlossen. Vielleicht würde sich ja etwas ändern, wenn sie den Düsterwald verließen, wenn auch nur für wenige Tage. „Wartest du auf irgendwas?", fragte Legolas. Thranduil schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich um und ging und seine Schritte halten in dem großen Raum wieder. Legolas sah ihm nach, ohne auch nur das Geringste zu empfinden. Er wusste dass es Thranduil nicht leicht fiel ihn so zu sehen, verschlossen, von der eigenen Aufgabe geprägt, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich den Grund kannte. Thranduil wusste das Legolas noch immer an der Trennung vor über zwei Jahren litt, wenn auch unbewusst. Aber was sollte er schon tun? Er war es immerhin, der Schuld an allem war. Er hatte sein Gewissen zwei Jahre lang erfolgreich ignoriert und hatte nicht vor auf einmal Reue zu zeigen.

Legolas schaute ihm nach bis er den Raum verlassen hatte. Er wusste dass er Thranduil mit jedem Wort und jeder Geste verletzte, denn immer waren sie abweisend. Auch jetzt verspürte er nichts, nicht einmal Hass oder etwas Ähnliches. Anscheinend hatten alle Gefühle ihn verlassen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Auch die Reise nach Minas-Tirith würde nur eine kleine Abweichung des tristen Alltags sein, ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Legolas spürte Kälte in sich aufkommen. Jede Aussicht auf Hoffnung verloren. Aufgeben der einzige Wunsch. Sich fallen lassen. Hinter dieser Gefühllosigkeit versuchte er immer noch die Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken, auch wenn es ihm vielleicht nicht mehr bewusst war. Wenn es noch einen Grund gab diese Leere und den gleichzeitigen Druck zu ertragen, warum sah er ihn nicht? Einerseits wäre aufgeben eine Befreiung, aber Legolas spürte das es noch zu früh war, noch war es nicht zu Ende. Bitte, dachte er, lass es bald enden.

**In Minas Tirith**

Nach der Schlacht um Gondor, bei der Denethor den Tod gefunden hatte, war sein Sohn Faramir Truchsess von Minas Tirith geworden. Es war schon eine lange Zeit her, dass man ihm dieses Amt übertragen hatte. Und es war auch schon länger her das er und Eowyn von Rohan mit dem Gedanken spielten die Ehe einzugehen. Nun war es beschlossen. In wenigen Tagen bereits. Nicht nur die Einwohner der Stadt würden anwesend sein. Aufgrund alter Bündnisse waren weitere eingeladen worden, Menschen aus Rohan, Elben aus Bruchtal und dem Düsterwald.

**Aragorns Part  
**Vielleicht war es das, was Elrond meinte. Es endet nicht. Sie werden nach Minas Tirith kommen. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich wünschte, dich zu sehen, aber wäre es wirklich sinnvoll? Würde nicht wieder alles neu beginnen? Ich wünschte, wir könnten diese alte Lüge auflösen, ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, obwohl sie diese niemals begreifen würden. Ich weiß nicht mit Sicherheit ob Elrond diesen Moment gemeint hat. Vielleicht wird es einfach vorübergehen.

Nicht zu wissen was geschehen wird, war die ganze Zeit ein Last. Nun wird sie größer. Es ist durch aller Munde gegangen, dass sie kommen werden, dass du kommen wirst. Dann wird es hier wieder beginnen. In Minas Tirith.


End file.
